Spatium
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Harry não desejava lutar para sempre. Queria descansar, queria voltar para o lado de Draco e findar aquela terrível guerra de uma vez por todas!
1. Avisos

**Desafio**: Draco era amante de Harry e também espionava para a Ordem. Harry consegue matar Voldemort, mas antes ele e seu amante são amaldiçoados. Durante o dia, Draco é uma serpente e Harry humano, a noite Harry é um lobo e Draco humano. E somente contam com a ajuda de Severus Snape e sua esposa Hermione... No maior estilo " Feitiço de Áquila – **desafio proposto por: Ana G Potter

* * *

**

**Título**: SPATIUM

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Paulili

**Classificação** M (apenas por precaução)

**Personagens ou Casais**: Drarry

* * *

**Resumo:** Uma terrível maldição destrói todas as chances de felicidade de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, porém a perseverança de Hermione e as habilidades de Snape podem dar um fim ao destino malfadado. É então que A Jornada tem início.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** conteúdo **inadequado** para _menores_ de 16 anos e pessoas de mente pequena: relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se **não** gosta, **não** leia. Simples assim.

* * *

**Minhas prioridades:**

* * *

**01-Eternity**

02-heart 2 heart

_03-Spatium_

04-I can see clearly now


	2. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

**Spatium**

* * *

-_PRÓLOGO_-

* * *

Aquele cenário devastado um dia fora conhecido como Hogsmeade. No presente, era um terrível e sangüinário campo de batalha onde, finalmente, dezenas de bruxos se enfrentavam no que parecia ser o último de todas as batalhas.

O mais feroz dos combates, que reduzira a cidade a nada mais que um amontoado de destroços e entulhos carbonizados. Corpos espalhados davam um aspecto aterrador, tornando muito real um pesadelo de guerra.

Maldições iluminavam o céu noturno, cruzando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Aurores e Comensais da Morte duelavam com feracidade, tentando defender suas vidas e acabar de vez com os conflitos.

As baixas eram muitas, em ambos os lados.

Mas Harry Potter estava alheio a tudo isso. Pra ele nada importava, a não ser aquele Lorde Diabólico, responsável por toda a guerra, gerador da discórdia e idealizador da destruição dos Muggle e sua cultura.

Voldemort. Ambos estavam frente a frente naquele exato momento.

O maldito não mudara nada nestes últimos quatro anos. Quatro anos desde a formatura em Hogwarts, quatro anos desde que decidira se tornar um Auror, para que a batalha contra Voldemort fosse mais eficiente.

E tanta coisa acontecera nestes quatro anos...

Dumbledore caíra, e levara Hogwarts com ele. O lugar que antes fora considerado como o mais seguro do mundo bruxo não resistira, sendo destruído pelos ardis inescrupulosos do Lorde das Trevas. Não sem dor, o Garoto Que Viveu assistira o colégio desaparecer, sem conseguir evitar.

E a perda de Dumbledore e Hogwarts não era o pior.

Vidas haviam sido perdidas. Vidas importantes, de pessoas que conhecia. Ronald, George e Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati, Angelina... tantos amigos e companheiros, tantos outros...

Mas agora teria um fim. Harry estava disposto a levar a término de uma vez. E ele queria vencer. Ele desejava com toda a força de seu coração vencer Voldemort e poder seguir em frente, ter uma vida sua, para dividi-la com Draco.

Draco Malfoy, uma das coisas que mais mudara nesses últimos anos. O ex-Slytherin, que desde o quinto ano espionava o círculo íntimo para a Ordem da Fênix, que desde o sexto se tornara amigo e amante de Harry Potter, conseguindo quebrar a barreira que existira entre ambos e insinuar-se de modo sedutor no coração do moreno.

Draco Malfoy que, assim como Harry, amargara duras decisões. Enfrentara o próprio pai em um duelo de morte, e vencera. Assistira a mãe enlouquecer, e seguira em frente, sendo forte por Harry... sendo corajoso por Harry.

E em troca, o ex-Gryffindor queria vencer. Queria que Draco também conhecesse um pouco de felicidade, que pudessem construir um futuro juntos.

Esse era o motivo de tanta decisão estar refletida nas íris esmeralda. A decisão de aceitar apenas a vitória e nada mais.

Harry não queria nem lembrar que seu amante também estava ali, no meio da luta, enfrentando Comensais que antes haviam sido companheiros de Lucius Malfoy, e queriam vingança a qualquer peço.

Se o Garoto Que Viveu pensasse isso, acabaria dando as costas ao real inimigo e procuraria Draco onde quer que ele estivesse. No entanto a melhor maneira de proteger quem tanto amava era terminando a luta e eliminando a real ameaça.

Chegara o momento de provar que o Garoto se tornara um Homem.

Como se fosse combinado, as mãos de dois dos bruxos mais poderosos da atualidade voaram para suas varinhas gêmeas, sacando-as no mesmo instantes, sem o floreio usual de um duelo.

A maldição de morte foi pronunciada e os feitiços esverdeados se chocaram a meio caminho. A energia incandescente formou uma enorme esfera de pura magia que aumentava a cada segundo.

Hora pendia para o lado de Harry, parecendo que acertaria o moreno, e hora pendia para o lado de Voldemort, parecendo que o bruxo seria derrotado, mas logo a magia se equilibrava, levando a crer que a luta nunca teria fim, que talvez se enfrentassem para sempre, sem jamais decidir o vitorioso.

Porém Harry não desejava lutar para sempre. Queria descansar, queria voltar para o lado de Draco e findar aquela terrível guerra de uma vez por todas.

Fechando os olhos, o ex-Gryffindor concentrou-se. Trouxe à mente lembranças de seus queridos amigos, tentando reunir a força que precisava para tornar-se forte o bastante para garantir um novo futuro.

Imagens de sua adolescência em Hogwarts, dos momentos felizes ao lado dos amigos afloraram com força total em sua cabeça. E ainda não era o suficiente.

Foi apenas ao lembrar-se de Draco, que Harry pôde realmente reagir.

Sua magia natural atingiu um nível muito superior ao de Voldemort... a magia de espectro esverdeado voltou-se contra o Bruxo das Trevas que não teve chance de usar um feitiço protetor.

Vendo que estava perdido, e dessa vez não haviam horcruxes, Voldemort moveu a varinha e sussurrou um último feitiço. Durante todos aqueles anos, Tom Riddle lutara usando todo e qualquer artifício para vencer, ou pelo menos não perder a vida completamente. Havia sempre um plano B, para que pudesse voltar e recomeçar seus objetivos maléficos.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia era a hora em que o fim seria inevitável. E o seu fim estava próximo. Soubera disso no instante em que vira o brilho determinado nas íris de seu terrível inimigo. O dia da derrota chegara.

Ótimo. Voldemort perderia, mas... _jamais_ permitiria que Harry Potter fosse feliz. Ele _nunca_ teria um futuro pela frente. Se não era forte o bastante para matá-lo, seria para amaldiçoá-lo...

Usaria uma das magias negras mais devastadoras de todas, que era murmurada nos últimos instantes de vida, para destruir o Garoto Potter, eliminando suas esperanças.

- _Vertere Bestia_... - sussurrou Voldemort com sua voz gutural.

E ele foi atingido em cheio por um indefensável Avada Kedavra.

Harry viu sua Maldição Imperdoável acertar o Lorde das Trevas e o inimigo sucumbir, tombando ao solo como um boneco desarticulado, ao mesmo tempo em que o jovem bruxo caía de joelhos no chão, esgotado pela imensa perda de energia mágica.

Quando o corpo sem vida de Voldemort tocou a terra, explodiu em mil pedaços ressequidos, como uma espécie de múmia, e uma luz lilás saiu a alta velocidade de onde um dia fora seu tórax, disparando na direção de Harry.

Pego de surpresa, e sem forças para sequer defender-se, o ex-Gryffindor apenas fechou os olhos tendo a certeza de que a maldição o colheria em cheio. _Vida injusta_...

Mal teve o pensamento pessimista e percebeu uma presença junto a ele, tendo seu corpo envolvido por braços protetores que conhecia muito bem. Arregalando os olhos, Harry viu que seu amante o abraçava, visivelmente tentando protegê-lo com o próprio corpo.

Um segundo depois de ser enlaçado pelo amante surgido do nada, Harry sentiu a maldição sinistra, que Voldemort lançara nos últimos instantes de vida, alcançá-los, envolvê-los e fazê-los sucumbir.

Gritos de agonia se fizeram ouvir por toda devastada Hogsmeade, mas aquilo não importava de verdade. Não mais.

O ambiente se aqueceu de modo insuportável. As imagens se desfocaram num borrão sem sentido ou forma. Os sons desapareceram dando a impressão de que restara apenas o vazio.

Harry podia sentir as últimas forças se esvaírem de seu corpo com rapidez assustadora. Aquilo era morrer? Sua derradeira visão foi seu amante, também sucumbindo e caindo ao solo.

_A vida é mesmo... injusta..._

Harry Potter perdeu os sentidos.

**HPDM**

_Vivo. Estou vivo..._

Foi o primeiro pensamento do Garoto Que Viveu, ao abrir os olhos e reconhecer o tão familiar teto do St. Mungo. Quantas vezes essa cena se reprisara nos últimos anos?

_Muitas_.

Tantas e tantas, que Harry havia perdido a conta.

Apesar de ter aberto os olhos e despertado por um segundo, o moreno acabou voltando para a inconsciência, tão fraco e afetado que estava.

Antes de apagar, Harry percebeu uma segunda cama ao lado da sua, mas aparentemente não havia nada além de lençóis brancos levemente bagunçados.

Da segunda vez que despertou, Harry estava muito melhor, sua mente recuperara-se com rapidez surpreendente.

Suspirando, sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira do leito.

- Harry! É tão bom vê-lo acordar. - exclamou uma voz conhecida - Esteve inconsciente por uma semana.

Harry virou a cabeça e olhou para sua amiga Hermione. A jovem bruxa estava sentada em uma cadeira que fora colocada próximo a cama, tinha um grosso livro aberto sobre suas pernas e outros dois tão grossos quanto o primeiro permaneciam no chão.

Hermione tornara-se uma bela mulher. Os cabelos continuavam tão armados e castanhos como sempre, mas o rosto adquiria a feminilidade de uma adulta, os olhos eram sábios e sagazes, refletindo toda a experiência adquirida pelas alegrias e dores que vivera até então.

A presença da garota trazia tranqüilidade ao ex-Gryffindor. Ela era uma das poucas que acompanhara a luta desde o princípio e sobrevivera até o final.

O final.

O pensamento fez Harry fechar os olhos com força. A guerra acabara, as lutas haviam findado... finalmente poderia seguir em frente, mas... tinha medo do que o esperava. As memórias do confronto contra o Lorde das Trevas foram marcadas a fogo em seu coração, em sua alma...

Por outro lado, se ele próprio sobrevivera podia significar que Draco também sobrevivera. Sim, o loiro que fora atingido pela mesma maldição...

Imediatamente arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção do segundo leito, mas ele ainda estava vazio. Nada além de um lençol estava sobre o colchão. O coração de Harry Potter doeu. A sensação piorou ao se concentrar e não sentir a presença do garoto que amava em lugar algum. Isso significava que...

- Hermione...

- Tudo _acabou_, Harry. Dessa vez acabou de _verdade_. O Ministério tomou providências para que o Lorde das Trevas nunca mais possa retornar. Quando você o derrotou, todos os Comensais da Morte perderam suas vidas. Pelo que a Ordem investigou, eles estavam vinculados por uma maldição kamikaze.

Harry voltou a fechar os olhos no momento em que ouvira a primeira palavra de Hermione. _Sabia_ que Voldemort estava eliminado. Podia _sentir_ isso. E pouco se importava com o destino dos Comensais da Morte, porque eram os piores bruxos do mundo da magia, e mereciam o destino que receberam.

No momento, o que realmente importava era Draco. Onde estava o loiro, que conseguira conquistar o coração de Harry Potter? O que acontecera com aquele que se tornara o único incentivo para que Harry continuasse lutando e desejando uma chance, um futuro?

- Hermione... - começou, fitando-a com as íris de jade.

- Felizmente não tivemos muitas baixas, Harry - a bruxa continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida - Hogsmeade está sendo reconstruída aos poucos... ela foi tão afetada que é necessária muita magia para voltar a ser o que era. Mas voltará, tudo ficará bem outra vez.

- Hermione!

Hermione fechou a boca e desviou os olhos. Chegara o momento que tanto temera.

- Hermione... onde está Draco?

Ficando em pé, Hermione aproximou-se do leito de Harry e segurou uma das mãos dele, dando um apertão confortante.

De repente ficou muito difícil respirar. O ar parecia pesado e intragável. Um gosto amargo tomou conta dos lábios do ex-Gryffindor. _Não_.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Sentimos muito _mesmo_...

Não... aquele discurso... Hermione só usava antes de anunciar uma nova desgraça na vida de Harry.

"_Sentimos muito, Harry. Rony... ele foi morto por um Comensal..."_

"_Sinto muito, Harry... a missão de Finnigan... foi uma cilada."_

"_Oh, Harry, sentimos muito lhe dizer... Ginny e George... eles lutaram muito... até o fim..."_

Harry não suportaria ouvir aquilo. Não, ele não estava _preparado_!

Porque lutara tanto? Pra que arriscara tudo? Se suas chances estariam destruídas para sempre? Não haveria futuro sem Draco Malfoy. Não podia simplesmente se levantar e seguir em frente, não dessa vez.

Porque sua vida era tão desgraçada?

Lendo a tragédia no rosto do moreno, Hermione apertou-lhe a mão novamente, enquanto respirava fundo.

- Harry, ouça-me com atenção. Não quero que pense o pior... Draco não está morto...

Imediatamente Harry olhou para a amiga, vendo que a jovem bruxa falava sério. Mas então, onde estaria seu namorado? Porque não conseguia senti-lo? O vínculo entre eles parecia ter desaparecido.

- Antes de ser derrotado, o Lorde das Trevas usou uma maldição em você. Ele atingiu-o com magia negra que não conhecemos, e que é muito poderosa, de acordo com o que Severus disse, porque usa o último sopro de vida para ser conjurada. De certo modo é uma maldição de morte, mas de morte para quem a conjura. Não para a vítima.

O moreno analisou seu corpo longamente. Estava coberto por um lençol, mas mesmo assim não parecia haver nada de errado com ele, fora o fato de estar completamente nu, tendo apenas o fino tecido branco para protegê-lo.

- Vocês não conhecem a maldição?

- A maldição exata não. Mas entendemos como funciona seu princípio fundamental.

- No que ela me afetou? Onde Draco está? O que houve com ele? Porque não está aqui comigo?

Atordoada com as inúmeras perguntas, a bruxa de cabelo castanho olhou para o relógio preso a parede por magia. O único ponteiro estava quase chegando ao indicador de 'pôr-do-sol'.

- Não temos muito _tempo_, Harry! Não temos quase tempo nenhum.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - a urgência na voz de Hermione era alarmante. Harry nunca a vira tão nervosa antes. Nem mesmo no dia de seu casamento, quando se tornara a senhora Snape.

- A maldição que o Lorde das Trevas usou funciona basicamente como um feitiço transfigurador. Ele age na vítima e descobre o lado animal do bruxo, convertendo-o completamente em uma fera. A intenção, era que você deixasse de ser humano, Harry, para sempre.

Hermione olhou para o relógio. O ponteiro estava perigosamente próximo ao 'pôr-do-sol'. A agitação da garota contagiou Harry, que começou a se preocupar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender o que ela lhe explicava.

- O que?

- Você se tornaria um animal irracional. Perderia sua consciência humana, esqueceria de sua vida, seus amigos, de tudo. Oh, Harry.

- Mas... não entendo! - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos - Não me transformei em um animal...

- Severus viu tudo. Ele assistiu quando o Lorde das Trevas lançou a maldição contra você, mas ele estava longe demais... longe demais para ouvir que maldição era, ou tentar usar um contra feitiço. Ele não pôde impedir que Draco entrasse na frente do feitiço. Vocês dois foram atingidos em cheio Harry.

Sim! O moreno lembrava perfeitamente disso. A sensação dos braços protetores de seu namorado ainda permanecia em sua memória.

- Quando a maldição os atingiu, se dividiu em duas, metade pra você, e metade para Draco.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

O relógio começou a apitar loucamente. Hermione largou a mão de Harry e saltou para trás, já sacando a varinha do bolso do vestido.

- Hermione! - o moreno arregalou os olhos verdes ao ver sua amiga agindo tão estranhamente - O que está fazendo?

- Sinto muito, Harry, é para sua própria segurança.

A bruxa lançou vários feitiços de proteção, que prendiam Harry a cama. O moreno mal podia se mexer.

- Como você foi afetado por apenas metade da maldição, ela funciona em metade do dia. A outra metade do dia tornou-se amaldiçoada para Draco.

- Hermione...

- Em você, Harry, ela funciona a noite. Durante a noite você deixa de ser humano... você se torna...

Calou-se ao ver Harry Potter ser acometido por uma dor tão forte, que seu rosto perdeu totalmente a cor. Até mesmo os lábios carnudos embranqueceram, liberando um grito que revelava a mais pura agonia.

_Céus... quem... lançou esse... Cruciatus_?

Durante sete dias, Hermione assistira aquela cena, a única diferença era o fato de que antes, Harry estivera inconsciente, e não parecera sofrer tanto.

Acostumada com o que viria a seguir, a bruxa girou a varinha, e o lençol da outra cama voou para os pés do leito. Murmurou um _Finite Incantatum_ naquela direção.

Enquanto se consumia na profundidade daquela dor desconhecida, Harry pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, que sobre o outro leito, havia alguma coisa... algo longo e esguio, semelhante a uma serpente.

Serpente de uma espécie que nunca vira antes, revestida por escamas de prata, inerte, mas graciosa.

Horrorizado, percebeu o momento em que o animal estremeceu, e começou a mudar de forma. Mais horrorizado ainda viu suas próprias mãos mudarem. Seu corpo pareceu encolher e ganhar pêlos, em uma metamorfose similar a que acontecia a serpente prateada.

Quando a dor pareceu se tornar insuportável, um estalo despertou a mente entorpecida do ex-Gryffindor. Conhecia aquela serpente... ela estava adquirindo aspecto humano e era de alguém familiar... alguém muito pálido e loiro...

_Draco_!

Então a dor sumiu de repente. E levou tudo o mais com ela. Foi como se perdesse todos os sentidos.

No outro leito, a transformação também se findara. Sobre a cama, no lugar onde antes estivera a serpente prateada, estava Draco Malfoy.

Mais que depressa Hermione moveu a varinha, puxando novamente o lençol de modo a fazê-lo cobrir o ex-Slytherin, que adquirira forma humana e permanecia completamente nu. Era sempre assim, tanto com Harry quanto com Draco.

O loiro também estava internado em St. Mungo desde uma semana atrás, quando a guerra terminara. E não abrira os olhos desde então. Hermione intuiu que logo Draco despertaria.

Depois os olhos preocupados da jovem bruxa voltaram-se para seu amigo Harry Potter. Acabou encarando um belíssimo lupino. Um lobo grande e forte, de pêlo preto como a noite e eriçados, lembrando muito o cabelo do ex-Gryffindor.

A cauda era longa e felpuda, parecendo macia, assim como todo o resto do pêlo.

Era um belíssimo animal. Um animal selvagem, em cujos olhos verdes, brilhavam a astúcia aguçada e o fortíssimo instinto de sobrevivência. Não era um ser racional, não possuía inteligência humana.

Harry Potter se tornara um completo animal.

A maldição teria sido perfeita, não fosse a interferência de Draco Malfoy. O bruxo que, por seu amor, acabara dividindo o destino cruel com o marido.

Durante sete dias havia sido assim, e Hermione não acreditava que mudaria.

Aquele era o terrível legado que o Lorde das Trevas deixara a seu inimigo.

Harry e Draco sobreviveram. Estavam vivos e em perfeita saúde. Mas durante o dia, Draco se transformava em uma serpente prateada, uma espécie nunca vista antes, enquanto Harry permanecia na forma humana.

Ao pôr-do-sol, a situação se invertia. A serpente branca se transformava até adquirir aparência humana, voltando a ser Draco, enquanto Harry Potter mudava e passava a ser aquele feroz lobo negro.

Juntos e, ao mesmo tempo, eternamente separados.

A vida era mesmo injusta.

Enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela face de Hermione, em um silencioso lamento pelo destino tão cruel, ela voltou a cadeira onde estivera sentada antes de Harry despertar, pegou o pesado livro e voltou a folheá-lo, lendo cada palavra como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu juro, Harry... - a voz saiu tremula, porém estranhamente resoluta - Juro que vou descobrir que maldição é essa. E então... Severus e eu faremos vocês dois voltarem ao normal.

A promessa foi ouvida com atenção quase predatória, por um par de selvagens olhos verdes, que naquele momento pareciam extremamente entristecidos.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**


	3. Capítulo 01

**

* * *

**

**Spatium**

* * *

-_01_-

* * *

**Harry Potter entrou na biblioteca e quase praguejou. O local estava completamente cheio. Parecia que a maioria esmagadora dos estudantes de Hogwarts havia resolvido tirar aquele fim de período para estudar.**

**_Beleza_...**

**Os olhos verdes correram para todos os lados, observando as mesas silenciosas graças a incansável supervisão de Madame Pince. Ao canto, Harry visualizou sua amiga Hermione, cercada por duas pilhas enormes de livros. A mesa dela estava lotada, assim como as outras.**

"**_Acho que vou estudar no salão comunal..._"**

**Suspirou, sabendo que não poderia fazer sua pesquisa de poções em paz, não com os gêmeos Weasley por perto tramando (e testando) mais uma das Gemialidades...**

**O moreno ia quase desistir, quando notou no canto mais afastado de todos uma mesa solitária, a única com cadeiras vagas, onde uma única pessoa lia um enorme e pesado livro.**

**Aliás, o livro era tão ridiculamente grande, que encobria quem quer que estivesse segurando-o.**

**Por um instante O Garoto Que Viveu se questionou quem seria aquela pessoa e porque que ninguém queria se sentar com ele (ou ela)... depois deu de ombros e caminhou até a mesa vaga.**

**Sentou-se percebendo que sua presença não fora notada. Espalhou suas coisas pela mesa tentando não fazer barulho para não incomodar ninguém.**

**Já tinha separado três livros falando sobre _Descurainia_ (ele precisava descrever 15 poções que eram feitas a base dessa planta – _Maldito_ _Snape!_). Respirando fundo, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro e ia começar a escrever quando deu uma olhadinha em direção ao enorme livro equilibrado a sua frente e não pode evitar gemer.**

**_Merda_.**

**Duas mãos mantinham o livrão em pé. Duas mãos de dedos finos e longos, e pele pálida. Mãos que conhecia muito bem, afinal somente uma pessoa em toda Hogwarts possuía uma pele tão singular.**

_**Draco Malfoy...**_

**Isso explicava o porquê da mesa estar vazia. Ninguém quisera sentar-se ao lado do Slytherin. A reputação do loiro sofrera um tremendo abalo, quando o pai fora enviado para Askaban, a três meses atrás.**

**O loiro era evitado como uma praga, até mesmo por alunos de sua própria casa.**

**_Enfim_, pensou Harry, _cada um recebe o que merece_.**

**E Draco Malfoy demorara muito para ter o troco de suas atitudes insuportáveis, infantis e maldosas.**

**Reparando uma última vez, Harry notou que a barra do uniforme do Slytherin estava maior do que o normal, e deixava-lhe apenas os dedos de fora, seguindo por cima do pulso magro e cobrindo o resto das mãos. O Gryffindor fez uma anotação mental para rir do loiro, afinal, dessa vez o uniforme não estava perfeito como _sempre_.**

**Deixando de pensar no inimigo, Harry começou a escrever e se concentrou totalmente em sua tarefa.**

**Conforme o tempo passava, os estudantes iam terminando suas tarefas e deixando a biblioteca. Quando faltava meia hora para fechar, não restava mais ninguém ali além de Harry e Draco.**

**O Gryffindor esticou os braços e espreguiçou-se. Surpreendentemente concentrara-se pra valer na tarefa e nem vira as horas passarem. Agora tinha dor nas costas e no pescoço, e os olhos estavam lacrimejando pelo esforço.**

**Piscando com força, Harry olhou sem querer para frente, dando com o livro que Malfoy ainda segurava.**

**Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Harry notou que as mãos dele continuavam na mesma posição. E pra dizer a verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter visto (ou ouvido) nenhuma página ser virada aquele tempo todo... Estaria o loiro usando algum feitiço de silêncio ao seu redor?**

**Ou algum para virar as páginas do pesado livro?**

**O Garoto Que Viveu sentiu-se intrigado. Os olhos verdes examinaram as mãos de seu inimigo com mais atenção, olhando os dedos que escapavam pela manga comprida maior do que a medida. Pôde ver que no dedo indicador esquerdo havia um corte longo e fino, que começava a cicatrizar e que Harry não percebera antes.**

**Era a única coisa que maculava a pele perfeita.**

**Aquilo incomodou Harry Potter.**

**Parecia tão _errado_ que o corte, quase um arranhão na verdade, estragasse a homogeneidade da tez de alabastro.**

**Por alguns segundos esperou que o loiro se movesse, ou desse algum sinal de vida. Como não ocorreu, Harry começou a se alarmar. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Poderia Draco Malfoy ter morrido naquela biblioteca sem que ninguém percebesse?**

**Sem que ninguém desse atenção?**

**Com o coração aos saltos, o moreno levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo-a arranhar o chão, e recebendo um olhar irritado de Madame Pince por conta disso.**

**Deu a volta na mesa e observou o outro. Realmente era Draco Malfoy que estava sentado atrás daquele livro. Mas ele não estava morto. Estava apenas...**

**_Dormindo_!**

**Foi o que Harry constatou. O loiro permanecia com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado e os lábios entreabertos. As pálpebras cerradas eram visíveis através de brechas entre os fios finos e platinados da franja um tanto longa.**

**A respiração compassada fazia o tórax magro subir e descer num ritmo suave, mas perceptível.**

**Aliviado (afinal, apesar de tudo Harry não queria encontrar nenhum cadáver na sua mesa da biblioteca), preparou-se para voltar ao seu lugar e recolher suas coisas quando reparou mais cuidadosamente na face do Slytherin.**

**Draco parecia muito cansado. Uma palidez nada saudável dominava seu rosto, e ele estava mais magro do que nunca. Havia olheiras suaves sobre seus olhos, o que indicava que provavelmente não vinha dormindo direito.**

**Ora, o trimestre nem havia começado direito e o garoto já estava em tal estado?**

**Com certeza adoecera!**

**Mas porque Harry se importaria?**

**Draco não passava de um moleque mimado, metido a ser superior a todos, e pior, era cheio de preconceitos e idéias racistas. Não devia se preocupar com o outro.**

**Então porque não conseguia simplesmente virar-se e se afastar?**

**Alguma coisa o mantinha preso ali.**

**E Harry sabia o motivo, apesar de não assumir para si mesmo. Se fosse outro, que não Draco Malfoy, teria oferecido sua ajuda e perguntado o que estava acontecendo.**

**Mas como era aquele Slytherin irritante, o Garoto Que Viveu estava disposto a dar as costas e ignorar uma coisa que parecia errada.**

**Aquilo incomodou Harry. Não era nada bom agir dessa maneira.**

**Parecendo sentir o olhar de Harry sobre si, Draco começou a despertar. A mão esquerda soltou o livro e foi em direção ao rosto, esfregando os olhos de maneira preguiçosa.**

**Harry acompanhou o movimento com surpresa. Não contara que o loiro pudesse despertar e flagrá-lo ali, numa observação quase predatória. Porém a surpresa se tornou estupefação e em seguida choque.**

**A manga da blusa correra, enquanto o loiro esfregava seus olhos, deixando o pulso magro a mostra. E a pele leitosa estava marcada com cicatrizes horríveis de um ferimento que parecia que começara a se curar a pouco tempo.**

**Cicatrizes como marcas de algemas.**

**Era um contraste tão gritante contra a tez pálida que fez Harry perder a fala.**

**O moreno entendeu perfeitamente o porquê do outro estar usando o uniforme com mangas mais cumpridas do que suas reais medidas.**

**Agindo por puro impulso (como o bom Gryffindor que era), Harry esticou o braço e fechou os dedos ao redor daquele pulso, causando um susto em Draco, e puxando-o para mais perto de seus olhos, para poder analisar direito.**

HPDR

**Draco acordou com uma sensação incomoda de que era observado. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos levou a mão a face e esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono e a tontura. Detestava dormir durante o dia, mas... dessa vez não conseguira evitar.**

**Estava ainda preso naquele estado de semiconsciência, nem dormindo, nem totalmente desperto, quando sentiu alguém agarrando seu pulso e puxando com certa violência.**

**Por um segundo achou que havia voltado para casa e estava frente a frente com seu pai...**

**Quase entrou em pânico. Abriu os olhos imediatamente e para alívio imediato, viu que não estava na Mansão, e muito menos em frente a seu pai. Ainda estava na biblioteca de Hogwarts, onde dormira ao invés de estudar.**

**Só então Draco viu quem segurava e examinava seu pulso. Era nada menos que Harry Potter, o maldito Garoto Que Viveu. E parecia... preocupado...**

**- Potter! O que está fazendo? - a voz arrastada e irada ecoou alto na sala vazia.**

**- Malfoy, o que é isso?**

**Madame Pince, que agora se encontrava atrás de umas estantes, limpou a garganta lembrando aos garotos que estavam em uma biblioteca.**

**- Não é da sua maldita conta! - Draco baixou o tom de voz.**

**Harry não respondeu. Ao invés disso esticou a mão e agarrou o outro pulso do loiro, fazendo-o soltar o pesado livro que caiu com um estrondo sobre a mesa.**

**- Ei! - Draco se indignou.**

**Harry nem ouviu o protesto. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao encontrar, conforme desconfiara, marcas idênticas no pulso magro. Pelo visto as férias na Mansão Malfoy não haviam sido nem um pouco divertidas...**

**- _Potter_! - a voz denunciava toda a indignação pela atitude do moreno. Corando de pura raiva, o Slytherin tentou puxar seus braços e soltar-se, mas não conseguiu. Harry o segurava com força, ainda examinando as marcas arroxeadas com os olhos verdes arregalados.**

**- Malfoy, como foi que conseguiu isso?**

**- Ah, que parte do _não_ _é da sua conta_ você ainda não entendeu?**

**Harry olhou para a face vermelha do outro, parecendo indeciso por um segundo. Logo a expressão mudou para determinação pura, enquanto soltava-lhe o braço esquerdo e dava-lhe as costas, puxando-o pelo outro pulso.**

**Draco desconcertou-se ao ser praticamente arrastado para fora da biblioteca. Olhou para trás, vendo suas coisas e as do Gryffindor sobre a mesa, mas Harry não parecia preocupado com seu material.**

**- Potter! O que _pensa_ que está fazendo?! - o loiro lutava para não tropeçar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desesperadamente soltar-se das garras de Harry.**

**- O que você acha, Malfoy?**

**O loiro ofegou. Harry andava muito rápido! Era difícil acompanhar-lhe os passos das pernas longas.**

**- Me levando para passear?**

**Harry quase sorriu.**

**- Nada tão divertido. Vamos à enfermaria.**

**- O que? - Draco arregalou os olhos.**

**- Você precisa cuidar disso.**

**- E porque você se importa?**

**Harry não respondeu. Na verdade nem ele sabia o porquê de se preocupar com o loiro. O esperado seria que Harry não desse a mínima... mas o moreno dava. Descobria nesse momento que dava muita importância.**

**E no fim das contas, o _esperado_ nem sempre era o _certo_.**

**Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas divertindo-se ao sentir socos secos em suas costas. Pelo visto o loiro percebera que era inútil tentar soltar-se das garras apertadas do Gryffindor, e passara a usar a mão livre para acertar golpes nas costas do mais alto.**

**Golpes que não doíam nada. Harry já sentira dores muito piores do que aquilo.**

**- Potter, é melhor me soltar! - Draco ofegava.**

**- Ou o que? Você vai começar a gritar?**

**O moreno riu baixinho de um soco particularmente mais forte que lhe acertou o meio das costas.**

**Vendo que aquelas agressões não iam levar a nada, Draco resolveu tomar uma atitude mais drástica. A mão livre foi em direção à capa, com intenção de sacar a varinha e lançar uma azaração no moreno...**

**Mas Harry pressentiu o movimento e tudo o que precisou fazer foi acelerar ainda mais o passo. Pego de surpresa, Draco tropeçou outra vez e teve que usar a mão para recuperar o equilíbrio.**

**Estavam agora no corredor que levava a ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey sempre ficava em alerta.**

**O desespero de Draco alcançou um ápice. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse! Não queria que ninguém visse aquelas marcas! Seria _humilhante_! E doloroso!**

**- Potter, espera! Pare com isso... - vendo que não seria atendido, o loiro usou uma última cartada - _Por favor..._**

**Wow. Draco Malfoy... _pedindo_ por favor?**

**O alívio imediato tomou conta de Draco, quando Harry parou de arrastá-lo pelos corredores. Seu coração estava disparado, a face corada e a respiração acelerada. Mas mesmo assim, evitara o pior.**

**Harry voltou-se para o loiro, tendo a precaução de continuar segurando-lhe o pulso com força. Só porquê parara, não significava que desistira da idéia de levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey. Mas seria bem melhor se o Slytherin decidisse seguir por conta própria.**

**Ambos ficaram se fitando, até que Harry percebeu que o outro não tomaria iniciativa para uma conversa.**

**- Então, Malfoy?**

**- Então? _Então_?! - a fúria fez o corpo magro tremer - É melhor parar de meter esse narigão em coisas que não lhe dizem respeito, Cabeça Rachada!**

**- Meu nariz não é tão grande assim - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao ser chamado de Cabeça Rachada. Era a primeira vez naquele ano, já que Malfoy parecia ter desistido de provocá-lo. Nunca pensou que... sentiria falta das ofensas...**

**- Ótimo. Então vá para junto dos seus amiguinhos e me deixe em paz.**

**O moreno levantou o braço e exibiu o pulso de Draco.**

**- E isso?**

**- Ah... meu braço vem _comigo_, se você não se importar.**

**- Não banque o engraçadinho. Sabe do que eu estou falando.**

**- Porque não faz de conta que não viu nada, Potter? Hum, esqueci que você é Harry Sempre Tenho Que Bancar o Herói Potter. Mas, nesse caso, saiba que eu não preciso de ajuda.**

**- Não é o que parece... isso foi presente de férias? Ou aconteceu aqui na escola? Dumbledore não vai gostar de saber que uma coisa dessas...**

**- Não foi na escola. - Draco afirmou desviando os olhos para uma das janelas que havia no extenso corredor.**

**- Eu imaginei que não...**

**- Poderia soltar meu braço? Ou quer deixar outra marca? Você está me machucando, Potter.**

**Surpreso, o moreno abriu a mão libertando o loiro. Imediatamente Draco esfregou a região onde Harry segurara. Estava mesmo dolorido, e marcas vermelhas manchavam a pele de alabastro, bem embaixo dos sinais das algemas, deixando a marca dos dedos do moreno.**

**- Sinto muito.**

**- _Claro_.**

**- O que aconteceu?**

**Draco não respondeu. Virou as costas para o mais alto, e por um segundo Harry achou que ele ia fugir. Mas o Slytherin permaneceu parado, observando o pulso enquanto massageava-o tentando fazer o sangue circular.**

**Diante do silêncio pesado, Harry insistiu:**

**- Devia ir à enfermaria.**

**- Não é nada demais.**

**- Nada demais, Malfoy? Isso pode infeccionar. Não está bem curado.**

**- Ah... é que não sou muito bom em magias curativas... nunca fui.**

**Harry observou as costas do outro. Draco parecia ter se encolhido um pouco... não... fora apenas impressão. Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos cabelos loiros. Estavam perfeitamente penteados. Nem um fio fora do lugar indicava que o Slytherin fora arrastado uns bons metros desde a biblioteca.**

**Por um segundo O Garoto Que Viveu sentiu inveja. Seus fios negros eram tão bagunçados! Sempre apontavam em várias direções...**

**- Você não devia se importar... afinal, somos inimigos, Potter. Ou você se esqueceu?**

**- Oh...**

**- Essa é a primeira conversa civilizada que temos desde o primeiro ano... **

**- E você chama _isso_ de civilizado, Malfoy? Que eu me lembre, já me chamou de narigão, intrometido e cabeça rachada num curtíssimo período de tempo.**

**Draco deu uma risadinha debochada.**

**- Esqueci de mencionar as pancadas em minhas costas...**

**- Você estava merecendo... merecendo muito mais na verdade.**

**Então era isso. Os dois maiores inimigos em Hogwarts estavam se falando, como os seres humanos que eram, e não trocando ofensas e saindo no soco como acontecia de vez em _sempre_.**

**De repente Harry sentiu-se em um universo alternativo. Aquele não era o Draco Malfoy que conhecia, e sim um substituto parecido fisicamente. Naquela realidade eles não eram inimigos, não se odiavam e podiam ser...**

**- Você quer mesmo saber? - a voz arrastada trouxe Harry de volta à realidade.**

**- Se você quiser dizer...**

**- Não quero... - Harry deu de ombros diante da afirmação, apesar de que Draco estava de costas e não veria. Porém o loiro continuou antes que o moreno fizesse qualquer coisa - ... mas vou lhe dizer. Foi meu pai.**

**Nada prepara Harry para tal afirmação. Ele desconfiara que o loiro aprontara alguma coisa nas férias, e estava escondendo as conseqüências porque temia _justamente_ a reação dos pais. Nunca imaginaria que Lucius Malfoy era o responsável pelos ferimentos do loiro, seu próprio filho.**

**- Por que? - a voz revelava toda a incredulidade do mais alto.**

**Diante disso Draco virou-se e olhou para Harry, mantendo seus olhos prateados fixos nas íris esmeralda.**

**- Não faça essa cara Potter. Meu pai só queria me _incentivar_ a ser melhor.**

**- O que? - a incredulidade atingia níveis incalculáveis.**

**- Para que eu supere você esse ano, no Quidditch. E Granger nas notas.**

**- Ele fez isso para incentivar você? Malfoy, seu pai é doente...**

**- Não seja ridículo, Potter. Se você não sabe, a dor é um dos melhores incentivos.**

**E então tudo fez sentido para Harry. O porquê do outro estar parecendo tão cansado, e ter parado de implicar com ele e seus amigos. Provavelmente cada minuto livre era usado para estudar e assim conseguir superar Hermione nas notas e Harry no esporte.**

**Superá-los porque seu pai o estava incentivando. E porque Draco não queria mais sentir dor.**

**Era doentio.**

**- Malfoy...**

**- Não fale sobre coisas que você não entende - os olhos cinzentos faiscaram - Meu pai faz essas coisa para o meu bem. Eu _sei_ disso.**

**- Usar a dor? Tortura?**

**- Eu estou me dedicando _mesmo_ para superá-lo, Potter. Desde o segundo ano eu me esforço para vencê-lo, mas você é um irritante, e por mais que eu melhore, você é sempre melhor do que eu. Sabe como é frustrante?**

**O queixo de Harry caiu. Desde o segundo ano? Então aquilo vinha acontecendo há tanto tempo? Claro, por isso Draco fazia de tudo (até jogar sujo) para superar Harry. Por isso era tão importante vencer, se destacar...**

**- Isso não vai me acontecer mais. - o loiro balançou os pulsos na frente do rosto de Harry - Sabe por que? Esse ano eu vou vencê-lo, Potter. Nem que eu precise treinar Quidditch todos os dias. E vou ter as melhores notas. Se for necessário estudar durante a noite, então eu o farei. Poder ter certeza!**

**O queixo de Harry caiu _mais_ ainda diante do discurso inflamado. Seus olhos verdes se voltaram para as olheiras suaves sob os olhos grises. Depois desfilaram pelo rosto magro e pálido. O que Draco andava fazendo a si mesmo? Estudando durante a noite? Usando poções para permanecer acordado? Alimentando-se mal para economizar tempo?**

**Tempo que seria usado provavelmente para estudar...**

**Deus sabia o que o Slytherin fazia para que seu pai se desse por satisfeito.**

**- Malfoy isso é... cruel!**

**- Não faça essa cara de pena, Potter. Não preciso dela. Graças a meu pai estou totalmente... - Draco calou-se e arregalou os olhos. Potter havia avançado um passo e passara os braços ao redor de seu corpo, puxando-o para um abraço - Po... Potter... o que está fazendo?**

**- Isso se chama _abraço_, Malfoy.**

**- Eu... sei... - Draco gaguejava com a característica voz arrastada.**

**- É uma forma de _incentivo_.**

**Draco abriu e fechou a boca, desistindo de falar. A atitude do moreno lhe pegara totalmente de surpresa. Nunca imaginara que os braços do Gryffindor pudessem ser tão quentes...**

**_Quase_ se rendeu e encaixou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do moreno, que era mais alto. Quase...**

**- É o melhor incentivo que conheço, Malfoy. - Harry soltou o outro, e de repente Draco sentiu frio. Muito frio. - Faz você realmente querer ser melhor. Sabe porque?**

**O loiro balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Parecia entorpecido.**

**Harry sorriu e segurou o queixo do outro com cuidado, parecendo avaliá-lo com profunda preocupação.**

**- Porque é bom. E outros abraços virão, cada vez que você se superar. Isso faz com que seu coração _deseje_ melhorar. Funciona ao contrário da tortura, onde você se esforça para não sofrer outra vez.**

**- Porque você se importa? - Draco parecia fascinado, observando Harry com intensidade.**

**- Talvez seja hora de você saber que existem opções Malfoy. Você pode escolher o que prefere. Não é obrigado a aceitar o que seu pai faz. E você _sabe_ que ele não tem direito de lhe causar dor. _Ninguém_ tem esse direito.**

**- Nem _você_? - perguntou desconfiado, fazendo Harry sorrir outra vez.**

**- Nem eu... - garantiu, emendando em seguida - Apesar de você merecer umas surras de vez em quando, por ofender meus amigos.**

**A frase divertida ofendeu o loiro que torceu os lábios e empinou o nariz.**

**- E agora?**

**Harry desviou os olhos. Quando falou, sua voz estava quente, mas decidida e dura.**

**- Agora? Você é quem sabe. É livre pra escolher qual a forma de incentivo lhe agrada mais. Acha que a dor é eficiente? Garanto que um abraço é mil vezes _mais_. E age mais rápido. Pode continuar sofrendo os abusos de seu pai (porque isso é um abuso, você admitindo ou não) ou... pode seguir um outro caminho.**

**- Fala como se fosse fácil. - o loiro resmungou.**

**- E é. Mas... vai ter de fazer por sua própria decisão. Não vou obrigá-lo a ir até a enfermaria. Você quer saber porque eu me importo? Não sei... sinceramente não sei, mas me importo... e eu te digo as opções: pode dar meia volta e se refugiar com seus amigos. E então as coisas nunca vão mudar em sua vida. Nunca conseguirá fazer nada que não seja resultado da dor... ou...**

**- Ou...**

**- Você sabe bem. Pode usar suas próprias pernas e ir até Madame Pomfrey. E então... então descobrirá por sua conta.**

**E pra provar que o dizia, Harry deu meia volta, deixando o loiro sozinho próximo a entrada da ala hospitalar.**

**Completamente perdido e confuso, Draco observou o Gryffindor até ele sumir no corredor. Depois os olhos prateados observaram a vidraça da janela. Um trovão ressoou ao longe, e só então o garoto deu-se conta de que caía uma fortíssima tempestade...**

- Hermione...?

A jovem mulher largou o pesado livro que lia avidamente e levantando-se da cadeira foi em direção ao segundo leito do quarto, no hospital bruxo. Acertara em cheio quando dissera que Draco Malfoy acordaria em pouco tempo.

Não havia surpresa alguma em ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Há muitos anos era apenas Hermione. Não mais Granger. Não mais Sangue Ruim.

- Como se sente, Draco? - os olhos preocupados avaliavam a figura do ex-Slytherin. O loiro parecia tão frágil... o rosto magro e fino estava tomado por uma palidez cadavérica. A franja longa cobria os olhos grises dominados por olheiras.

Num gesto extremamente maternal, Hermione correu os dedos pela franja platinada, afastando-a do rosto de Draco.

- Eu... estava sonhando. - o loiro levantou a mão, que Hermione segurou e apertou gentilmente.

- Sonhando?

- Com Hogwarts... o começo do quinto ano...

- Foi quando você e Harry começaram a se dar bem, não é?

- Desde que acordei... não posso senti-lo... onde Harry está? - virando a cabeça, Draco começou a olhar pelo quarto, tentando descobrir a presença de seu amante.

Um forte vínculo unia Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, ligação que ficara mais forte após o casamento mágico quando tinham se tornado maiores de idade, há três anos atrás.

Inevitavelmente os olhos com íris mercúrio descobriram o enorme lobo preto deitado na cama ao lado, preso ao colchão por inúmeros feitiços de segurança, mas que fitava os dois humanos com olhos verdes muito vivazes.

Sem poder se segurar, Draco estremeceu.

- Hermione...

A bruxa abriu a boca e começou a falar. Falou durante muito tempo, explicando a Draco tudo o que acontecera desde a derrota de Voldemort, até aquele exato segundo. Explicou a terrível maldição, que vitimara os amantes, e lhe revelou que aquele lobo negro de olhos verdes era nada mais nada menos do que Harry Potter.

Evidenciou que ainda não sabiam com que maldição estavam lidando, mas que Severus e ela faziam de tudo para descobrir.

O loiro ouviu em um silêncio de morte. Ao fim da narrativa, ele soltou a mão de Hermione e puxou o lençol, cobrindo sua cabeça.

- Algumas pessoas nascem apenas para sofrer, não é? - a voz tremia um pouco, mas não deu tempo de Hermione responder. - Estou cansado...

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta e as lágrimas que segurara até então vieram a tona. Sem conseguir se controlar, a jovem começou a chorar e soluçar. E a dor pelo destino daqueles dois, Harry, seu adorado amigo, e Draco, a quem aprendera apreciar e respeitar, foi tão grande que parecia esmagar seu coração.

Os soluços aumentavam, encontrando eco idêntico nos do jovem loiro, que também chorava, escondido embaixo do lençol...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**


	4. Capítulo 02

**

* * *

**

**Spatium**

* * *

-_02_-

* * *

Agora Draco Malfoy estava realmente calmo. Já absorvera todas as informações passadas por Hermione e superara o primeiro choque.

Não estava mais se lamentando, afinal ainda era um Malfoy e o fato de ter espionado para a Ordem esses últimos anos, rivalizado com seu próprio pai e ido contra todas suas crenças incutidas desde a infância não mudariam isso.

Sozinho no quarto de hospital, passara a última meia hora evitando olhar para... aquilo que estava sobre a outra cama bem ao seu lado. Aquele animal assustador e aparentemente feroz. Harry Potter.

Podia visualizar a grande sombra quieta e silenciosa pelo canto dos olhos. Pior do que tudo, podia sentir o intenso olhar esverdeado sobre si.

Teria aquela criatura alguma inteligência? Saberia o que se passava ou era simplesmente puro instinto? Somente uma besta selvagem.

Não era nada fácil acreditar que aquele lobo de pelos curtos e espetados fosse _mesmo_ seu marido Harry Potter.

A muito contra gosto Draco virou o rosto e finalmente encarou o canino negro ao seu lado. Durante um segundo encarou fixamente as íris esverdeadas, permitindo em seguida que o olhar percorresse todo o animal, analisando-o, buscando semelhanças e vestígios de que um dia fora realmente o Garoto Que Viveu.

- Harry? - Draco perguntou em voz baixa - É você? Pode me entender?

O lobo nem mesmo piscou. Permaneceu de modo tão estagnado que parecia uma estátua. Não fosse o leve respirar e a boca entreaberta expondo os caninos afiados e a ponta da língua vermelha, Draco diria que não estava vivo.

Draco ficou observando-o até que franziu as sobrancelhas e praguejou. Lembrara-se das palavras de Hermione lhe explicando que mantinham Harry preso por inúmeros feitiços de imobilidade, para evitar que ele tentasse atacar alguém.

Não era procedimento de praxe deixar um lobo daqueles solto pelo St. Mungo.

O loiro examinou o quarto com os olhos cinzentos como se procurasse algo, e encontrou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Sua varinha ao lado da varinha de Harry.

Decidido pegou a sua e lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta. Depois apontou-a para o lobo que apenas assistia a cena. Sentia um pouco de receio pelo que tinha em mente, mas se aquele lobo era mesmo Harry Potter, precisava saber o quão regredido ele estava naquela forma.

Tinha que saber se era somente um animal selvagem ou se existia algo de humano em seu marido. Descobrindo isso, sanaria as dúvidas a respeito de si próprio, afinal por mais que se esforçasse Draco não se lembrava de nada quando estava na forma de serpente.

Estremeceu sem poder conter-se. Não restava nada em sua mente além das últimas lembranças da batalha final contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Mais uma vez olhou para o lobo negro. Por um milésimo de segundo se perguntou sobre a racionalidade do que pretendia fazer. Depois mandou a precaução às favas.

Não vivera todos aqueles anos com Harry Potter, amando-o e aprendendo com ele, sem sugar pelo menos um pouquinho da personalidade tão impulsiva do ex-Gryffindor.

Decidido apontou a varinha para o lobo negro e murmurou:

- _Finite Incantatem_!

**HPDM**

Hermione ouviu o barulho de porta se abrindo e ergueu a cabeça.

Um grande e cansado sorriso tomou conta de suas feições quando reconheceu seu marido, Severus Snape, ex-mestre de poções de Hogwarts.

- Estive pesquisando mais um pouco. - a jovem mulher apontou o incrivelmente grosso e absurdamente velho livro que lia. - Mas não encontrei nada. Teve sorte com as poções?

Severus sentou-se ao lado da esposa observando-a com a imutável expressão.

- Não posso dizer que estou satisfeito com os avanços.

A jovem mulher suspirou. O casal trabalhava avidamente e sem descanso em um espaço cedido pelo hospital para que pudessem se dedicar a encontrar a cura para a maldição que afligia o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo e seu marido.

Havia além do espaço um amplo estoque de ervas e ingredientes que Snape usava nos mais variados testes, além de livros preciosos que Hermione consultava a procura de qualquer informação que os ajudasse.

- E aqueles contatos? - Hermione não desanimaria por tão pouco.

- Ainda não responderam às corujas que enviei. Hermione não podemos mais deixar que Potter e Draco fiquem aqui no hospital.

A garota apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos. Respirou lenta e profundamente durante meio minuto.

- Mas...

- Você sabe que os repórteres não tem dado sossego desde que a guerra acabou. Mantê-los fora do St. Mungo é cada vez mais difícil.

- Malditos abutres.

- Eles farejaram o que aconteceu. Agora que Draco também acordou, e tirando a maldição, ambos estão perfeitamente saudáveis os Curandeiros não têm mais motivos para mantê-los em observação.

- Aposto que tem dedo do Magistério aí. Claro, depois que Harry matou Voldemort o dispensam como se não fosse nada.

Severus deu de ombros como se não se importasse.

- Não creio que uma simples poção consiga reverter essa maldição. Teremos que encontrar uma contra-maldição.

- Mas... Severus... - Hermione descobriu o rosto e fitou o marido - Pra isso teríamos que descobrir qual foi a maldição que Voldemort usou. Restringi a busca a maldições bestiais, e mesmo assim tem muita coisa! Nunca vou encontrar!

- Você devia descansar.

A garota sorriu. Se algum dia lhe dissessem que algum dia estaria casada com Severus Snape, ex-mestre de poções de Hogwarts e que seria _feliz_ com ele, nunca acreditaria. E ainda mandaria internar o louco em St. Mungo.

Ah... Aquele sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido. O fracassado namoro relâmpago com Rony, os piores ataques de Voldemort a comunidade bruxa, a perda dos primeiros amigos e finalmente a união entre as mentes brilhantes de Hogwarts após a formatura. Isso incluía Hermione Granger, como a aluna destaque da escola de bruxaria e, secretamente, Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy que espionavam para a Ordem, entre outros.

Nessa época laços se estreitaram, e Hermione aprendeu a ver seu ex-professor com outros olhos. Com olhos mais maduros e experientes... Fora tão fácil descobrir e se encantar pelo verdadeiro Snape escondido debaixo daquela máscara de indiferença e brusquidão.

Como as pessoas podiam se enganar?

Difícil fora vencer a barreira e chegar até o coração do ex-Slytherin. Isso fora difícil, doloroso... Felizmente Hermione não desistia diante de um obstáculo. Não quando queria realmente uma coisa, quando a desejava muito.

Não fora colocada em Gryffindor por acaso.

- Hermione? - a garota assustou-se um pouco ao sentir a mão de Severus sobre a sua. Perdera-se em suas reflexões.

- Está tudo bem, Sev.

- Vá descansar. Está com uma aparência péssima.

- Você também está uma beleza! - a garota riu.

- Seu caso é pior. - O ex-professor desdenhou - Está tão cansada que nem percebeu o que eu disse.

- O que? - Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas tentando entender a acusação.

- Eu disse que não estou satisfeito com os avanços.

A garota arregalou os olhos e deu um apertão na mão do marido. Não queria acreditar no que ouvira (pela segunda vez). Seria como dar esperanças ao próprio coração.

- Quer dizer que... Oh, Sev!

- Não se anime. Como eu disse não acredito que a _cura_ virá de uma poção. Apenas estou testando uma maneira de retardar a transformação de um deles.

- Como assim? É possível?

- Vou tentar fazer com que Potter demore mais a se transformar em um lobo, enquanto Draco se transforma normalmente em humano, deixando de ser serpente. Teoricamente fornecerá um pouco de tempo.

Hermione ficou tão feliz que não soube o que dizer.

- Ainda não sei se dará certo ou se haverá alguma contra indicação ou efeito colateral. Mas já é um começo. - Afirmou Snape parecendo decididamente otimista, uma qualidade herdada do convívio com Hermione.

- Tenho certeza de que conseguirá algo, Sev! Pelo menos teremos algum tempo. Se eles puderem se encontrar, se falar por alguns minutos já aliviaria o sofrimento deles e muito!

- É nisso que estou pensando.

- E continuarei a procurar nos livros.

- Mas agora vá imediatamente descansar.

Hermione riu divertida e assentiu. Os olhos brilharam maliciosos e instigadores, numa atitude aprendida com Snape.

- Porque não vem comigo?

Um sorrisinho torto foi a resposta que obteve, mas que satisfez todas as suas expectativas. No entanto, para irritação dos dois, batidas urgentes se fizeram ouvir e antes que pudessem responder a porta se abriu e uma garota loira entrou.

**HPDM**

Ao se ver livre o grande lobo levantou-se ficando em pé sobre a cama, depois espreguiçou-se esticando cada um de seus músculos. Parecia muito satisfeito de poder exercitar-se.

Draco acompanhava os movimentos com os olhos cinzentos brilhando e a varinha firmemente segura na mão. Se aquele animal fizesse um único movimento suspeito iria prendê-lo novamente.

Mas o bicho apenas sentou-se sobre as pernas traseiras, ficando quieto. Eventualmente balançava a cauda felpuda e lanceava um olhar na direção de Draco sem dispensar-lhe maior atenção.

Indignado, o loiro bufou. Não restava mais duvidas de que aquele lobo era mesmo Harry Potter. Bicho abusado! Onde já se viu ignorar o amante daquele jeito? Devia ter ido lá farejá-lo, reconhecer seu cheiro, marcar território, sei lá!

- Ei... miau, miau, miau...

Draco tentou chamar a atenção do animal de pêlo negro, mas não foi feliz pois não conseguiu nada além de um rápido chacoalhar de cauda.

Ok. Ele não era muito fã de animais (ainda mais os de aparência feroz), porém Hermione lhe garantira que aquela fera era seu marido Harry Potter e por isso decidiu que não devia temê-lo.

Confiante saiu da cama. Dessa vez a bruxa de cabelos castanhos lhe providenciara um pijama de seda branca muito agradável. Pelo menos não precisava andar nu por aí.

Quando começou a se mexer o lobo ficou toda a atenção nele acompanhando seus passos calculados com atenção estranhamente predatória.

Draco quase recuou.

_Quase_.

- Bichinho... sou eu, Draco Malfoy... caso não se lembre eu sou o seu _dono_... - ao ouvir aquilo o lobo ganiu baixo fazendo Draco parar de andar - er... talvez não exatamente dono... digamos que você é meu no sentido figurativo e totalmente romântico da palavra.

O lobo abriu a boca num bocejo que deixou Draco entrever todos seus dentes afiados. Afiadíssimos, diga-se de passagem.

Draco travou uma pequena batalha tentando decidir se avançava ou se voltava correndo para a segurança do próprio leito. Acabou resignando-se a seguir em frente. Sua intuição lhe avisava que não precisava temer aquele animal.

Ele sentira isso desde o começo (e só por isso retirara os feitiços de imobilidade). O lobo preto emanava uma aura de tranqüilidade, apesar do tamanho avantajado, dos dentes afiados e dos olhos argutos.

- Harry...?

Vencendo o pouco espaço Draco deixou-se sentar na cama bem ao lado do lobo. Podia parecer insanidade aproximar-se, mas o loiro não se preocupou. E por incrível que pudesse parecer o animal também não.

Não chegou mais perto, porém também não se afastou. Continuou sentado, movendo a cauda calmamente de um lado para o outro.

Draco observou-o com os olhos brilhante. Não podia ser o seu Harry. Não podia ser Harry Potter salvador do mundo bruxo. Poderia?

Quase por instinto, Draco moveu mão e depositou sobre a cabeça do lobo que pareceu surpreso com o gesto.

O ex-Slytherin arrependeu-se do ato. E se Harry mordesse sua mão e lhe arrancasse os dedos? Tal fato não aconteceu. O lobo fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça permitindo que Draco o acariciasse atrás das orelhas eretas.

- Ei, garoto... miau, miau...

Draco chegou a se sentir um pouco ridículo pela imitação fracassada de gato, mas o lobo pareceu gostar do som porque fez um som parecido com um ganido. O bruxo gostou da sensação de tocar aquele pêlo, que era grosso porém surpreendentemente macio.

- Sabe... vai ser difícil chamar você de Harry. - Draco refletiu. Ainda não podia aceitar que seu marido virara aquele animal, e então tinha que lembrar a si mesmo que também virava um. Uma serpente pra ser mais exato. - O que acha de Potty? Em nome dos bons e velhos tempos?

O lobo ganiu e apoiou a cabeça na perna de Draco, pegando-o de surpresa pelo ato confiado.

- Isso quer dizer que você gostou, Potty? Se bem que Potty não é nem um pouco assustador... Eu deveria chamá-lo de Furius ou Dementor... - abaixou os olhos grises para a figura do lobo que naquele momento, deitado sobre suas pernas, não parecia nem um pouco feroz - Deixa pra lá. Potty é perfeito.

Durante algum tempo acariciou o pêlo escuro, observando como o lobo era grande. Potty com certeza herdara as características de sua forma física humana, pois Potter era alto, forte e másculo.

O cabelo negro e espetado fora refletido nos pêlos curtos, tão negros quanto a noite. E mesmo os olhos verdes pareciam similares naquele lobo.

- Será que...

Draco inclinou-se e tentou localizar alguma cicatriz na testa do lobo, mas o bicho tinha tantos pêlos que era impossível encontrar algo.

- Não importa. Tenho certeza de que isso é temporário. Severus nunca me deixaria ficar assim por muito tempo... me transformando em uma... serpente.

Tinha calafrios de se imaginar na forma de um reptil tão peçonhento. Droga, porque não podia ter se transformado em um unicórnio ou em um dragão? Tinha que ser um bicho sem graça e feio!

Ele fazia caretas só de imaginar.

Foi nesse momento que a porta do quarto se abriu, e Hermione entrou junto com seu marido Severus. E ambos acompanhavam nada mais nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a: **Mi** (valeu pelo aviso!), **Samantha** (moça, não tem como não se emocionar com seus comentários! Obrigado!), **Tachel** (se puder assistir o filme, assista. É lindo! Você não vai se arrepender.) e **Maaya M**. (Rá! Descobriu uma das minhas fics que não é m-preg! Espero que continue gostando!)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Capítulo 03

**

* * *

**

**Spatium**

* * *

-_03_-

* * *

**Harry desceu as escadas e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao Grande Salão. Não tinha um pingo de fome, e sua cabeça doía horrivelmente graças à noite mal dormida.**

**Tivera um pesadelo. Não um dos _presentinhos_ de Voldemort, mas um sonho ruim como as pessoas normais têm. E tudo graças a um certo Slytherin de cabelos platinados e personalidade intragável...**

**Draco Malfoy, o garoto que se achava um príncipe, mas que Harry descobrira que não possuía uma vida assim tão perfeita. Muito pelo contrário.**

**O Garoto Que Viveu lembrava-se perfeitamente de tudo o que ficara sabendo no dia anterior, durante a conversa na biblioteca, quando Draco acabara confessando que sofria muita pressão por parte do pai para que se destacasse nos estudos e no Quidditch.**

**Muita _pressão_? Que piada! O loiro sofria com _tortura_ física e psicológica. E Harry sentia pena dele.**

**Pena? Não apenas pena... Não exatamente pena.**

**Harry queria se convencer de que se fosse qualquer outro, sua indignação seria tão grande quanto a que sentia... Mas seria mesmo? Se acontecesse com Crabbe ou com Zabini, dois Slytherins que antes julgara tão insuportáveis quanto Malfoy, o moreno ficaria com tanta raiva assim?**

**Não. Não ficaria.**

**Revoltara-se tanto porque era justamente com Malfoy. E descobrira de modo tão brusco o quanto se importava. Ele se importava com Draco Malfoy. E cada vez que tentava meditar sobre isso Harry ficava mais e mais confuso.**

**Decidiu que era melhor deixar as coisas rolarem e continuar agindo como vinha até agora.**

**Assim que entrou no salão os olhos verdes vasculharam a mesa da Casa da Serpente e logo descobriram Draco Malfoy sentado entre Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Ele parecia amuado e distraído, sem prestar atenção a seus companheiros.**

**Não querendo chamar atenção Harry logo se dirigiu para a própria mesa, sentando-se entre Parvati e Dean. Seus dois melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione estavam na outra ponta, sentados muito próximos e entretidos em uma conversa visivelmente íntima.**

**Pelo visto depois de tantas voltas e reviravoltas aqueles dois estavam se acertando. E Harry não tinha dúvida de que o relacionamento terminaria em _casamento_...**

**Apesar não ter fome pegou um copo com suco de abóbora e uma torrada e foi mordiscando pensativo. Sem que pudesse controlar, os olhos verdes buscaram Malfoy novamente.**

**O Slytherin parecia igualmente sem apetite, pois não comia nada. De onde estava, Harry não podia ver-lhe os pulsos. Nem imaginava se ele tinha ido procurar Madame Pomfrey ou se ficara com medo.**

**Harry sabia por experiência que o loiro não era a pessoa mais corajosa da face da terra.**

**Foi então que o correio chegou. Centenas de corujas adentraram o Grande Salão, algumas trazendo pacotes, porém a maioria trazia cartas.**

**Pra variar, o Gryffindor não recebeu nada. Viu Ron e Mione receberem cartas, assim como a grande parte de seus colegas. Na verdade ele nem tinha porque esperar correspondência. O único que lhe escrevia com certa regularidade estava morto...**

**Um pequeno tumulto na mesa Slytherin tirou Harry daquela ameaça de depressão. Ele prestou atenção ao que acontecia do outro lado do salão: Draco estava de pé e tentava livrar-se de Pansy que lhe segurava a manga do uniforme.**

**A Slytherin parecia prestes a chorar, mas Draco soltou-se com um puxão violento e um audível '_me deixe em paz_', e com toda a classe que foi capaz de reunir saiu do Grande Salão.**

**Harry franziu as sobrancelhas nem um pouco surpreso pelo fato dos Slytherins permanecerem no mesmo lugar, nenhum deles parecendo disposto a seguir o loiro de gênio complicado.**

**Quando um Malfoy manda, ele é obedecido.**

**Mas é claro que a ordem não se estendia a Harry. Ele olhou para os alunos da Casa da Serpente que pareciam preocupados com Malfoy, mas temiam ir atrás do líder. Tomando uma decisão Harry levantou-se e saiu no encalço do loiro.**

**Ron e Mione estavam entretidos demais e nem perceberam. _Menos mal_.**

**O Gryffindor avançou muito apressado. Foi bem a tempo de ver o vislumbre de uma capa desaparecendo ao fim do corredor.**

**Harry continuou seguindo apenas o reflexo da capa de Malfoy que praticamente corria a sua frente. O moreno não se importou. Só não queria perdê-lo de vista. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o loiro pararia, então poderia se aproximar.**

**Surpreendentemente Draco saiu do castelo e rumou para os arredores do lago. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu que era perseguido pelo Garoto Que Viveu.**

**Somente quando Harry falou com ele foi que o garoto mais baixo percebeu que não estava sozinho.**

**- Malfoy... - Harry começou enquanto se aproximava mais - Está tudo bem?**

**- O que você quer, Potter? - definitivamente o loiro estava irritado.**

**- Só saber se você está bem...**

**- E porque você se importa com isso?**

**Harry piscou confuso. Aquela era uma pergunta que nem ele sabia a resposta, e a verdade é que não tinha certeza se queria saber.**

**- Já disse ontem a noite. Não sei...**

**Draco apertou os punhos tentando conter a raiva. Foi nesse momento que Harry descobriu um pergaminho entre os dedos pálidos do outro. Então compreendeu que o que quer que causara a explosão do loiro fora resultado da leitura da carta.**

**- Então volte de onde veio. Não quero você metendo esse narigão nos _meus_ assuntos. Entendeu?**

**- Entendi.**

**- E porque fica parado aí? Deixe-me em paz!**

**- Falar sobre isso pode ajudar. - o Gryffindor insistiu.**

**Draco bufou fazendo sua franja agitar-se. O cabelo muito loiro e fino balançou e assentou-se em seguida, parecendo tão perfeito quanto antes.**

**- Claro... São Potter tinha que tentar que ajudar. - alfinetou sentindo-se ainda mais irritado.**

**- Sempre. - Harry sorriu da raiva do loiro - Sempre São Potter.**

**Draco deixou-se cair na grama, sentando-se a moda oriental.**

**- Você está errado, Potter. Dessa vez está errado...**

**Harry também se sentou. Apoiou as mãos na grama e esticou as pernas deixando os olhos verdes admirarem a calma das águas estagnadas do lado.**

**- Talvez não...**

**- Vai perder o primeiro período de aula.**

**- Você também...**

**- Potter, você é sempre tão _irritante_ assim? Não conhece a palavra _privacidade_? É isso o que eu quero agora, se não se importar...**

**- Mas eu me importo, não percebeu? Posso não saber o porquê, mas eu me importo com você.**

**- Desde quando? - Draco debochou incrédulo.**

**- Conscientemente, desde ontem à noite, depois do... Incidente na biblioteca. Você foi procurar Madame Pomfrey na ala hospitalar como eu recomendei?**

**Harry aproveitou a brecha para indagar o que tanto queria saber. Draco passou a mão direita por sobre o pulso esquerdo, alisando o tecido do uniforme com os dedos longos e magros. Não parecia disposto a responder a pergunta do Gryffindor.**

**Harry estava desanimando, quando a voz sussurrada de Draco chegou a seus ouvidos.**

**- E São Potter tenta salvar o pobre Slytherin, não é?**

**Harry olhou para Draco. O loiro não o encarava, começara a arrancar tufos de grama verde do chão e formar um montinho ao lado de sua perna.**

**- Malfoy...**

**Ao ouvir o chamado Draco olhou para Harry. As íris cinzentas refletiam um questionamento agressivo que pegou o moreno de surpresa. Era tão profundo e infinitamente agoniado, como uma espécie de pedido...**

**- Não pode salvar todo mundo, Potter.**

**Harry piscou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando Draco através da lente do óculos. Seu coração deu um salto quando ele percebeu o que havia por trás da afirmação de Draco. Era realmente um pedido... Um pedido de ajuda.**

**Por um segundo deixou de ver o garoto de dezesseis anos a sua frente, enxergando apenas o menininho de onze anos que lhe estendera a mão no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.**

**E esse menininho tivera seu pedido negado.**

**Os anos haviam passado e muita coisa acontecera... Porém Harry sentia como se estivesse recebendo uma abençoada segunda chance. E daquela vez não negaria o pedido. Não rejeitaria a mão que lhe era estendida.**

**- Você está certo, Malfoy. Eu não posso salvar todo mundo - os olhos grises tremeram desapontados. Parecia que Potter estava desistindo. Desistindo dele. Mas para surpresa de Draco, Harry continuou falando. - Se não posso salvar todo mundo, fico feliz se conseguir salvar _você_.**

**Draco engoliu em seco e fitou Harry por longos segundos. Harry só podia saber que ele estava aliviado com o que ouvira graças ao brilho do olhar de mercúrio. Sim, aquele era um sinal evidente de que Draco gostara do que ouvira.**

**Alguém não desistiria dele. _Harry Potter_ não desistiria dele.**

**Apesar disso ainda era Malfoy, e ele não se daria por achado com tanta facilidade.**

**- Talvez eu não queria ser salvo, Potter. Já pensou nisso?**

**Com movimentos calculados para não assustar o outro, Harry inclinou-se sobre o loiro e com gentileza pegou seu pulso esquerdo puxando a manga do uniforme. Descobriu que havia um curativo muito bem feito. Uma gaze branquinha envolvia o pulso magro.**

**Era evidentemente o trabalho de uma pessoa profissional.**

**Draco procurara por Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Isso, Malfoy - Harry apontou o curativo - me diz que você quer ser salvo. Que não concorda com os abusos cometido por Voldemort e seus asseclas.**

**Draco estremeceu ao ouvir o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas Harry ignorou. - Finalmente escolheu o _nosso_ lado.**

**- Não escolhi lado nenhum, Testa Partida. Quer dizer que no fim é apenas isso? Eu tenho que escolher um dos dois lados? E você virá pra cima de mim com uma conversinha fiada tentando me convence que o _seu_ lado é o lado certo?**

**- Não - Harry balançou a cabeça. Estava perto demais que conseguir o loiro. Não o perderia naquele momento. Era crucial que o convencesse com bons argumentos - Está errado, Malfoy. Não existe apenas dois lados. As coisas não são perfeitos tons de preto e branco.**

**- E que escolhas eu tenho? Só posso escolher ser um Comensal da Morte ou não. E nesse caso só me resta ficar ao lado de Dumbledore.**

**- Oh, suas alternativas não são tão resumidas. Existem milhares de outras escolhas - afirmou o moreno enquanto analisava pensativamente o pulso magro entre seus dedos - Você pode fugir e se esconder em um lugar longe daqui. Nesse caso não estaria escolhendo nenhum dos lados. Pode se matar. Acabar com as dúvidas em um único gole de poção. Ah, sim, são inúmeros caminhos. Só precisa escolher um deles.**

**- Não é fácil.**

**- Ninguém disse que seria, Malfoy. Nunca é fácil. Seja o que for que você escolher...**

**- Porque segue em frente, Potter? Porque você é assim tão... Tão... Você?**

**Harry sorriu e largou o braço do loiro. Nesse momento deu-se conta de que era a segunda conversa civilizada que tinha com Draco Malfoy naqueles seis anos que se conheciam. Quase agradeceu o sadismo de Lucius Malfoy.**

**Quase.**

**Preocupado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, Harry concentrou-se na pergunta de Draco. Sentiu que era o momento decisivo de trazer o loiro definitivamente para o seu lado ou o perderia de vez.**

**Resolveu se sincero em sua resposta.**

**- Não sei.**

**Draco aborreceu-se. - Potter, você nunca sabe de nada? Não responde minhas perguntas!**

**- Mas é verdade, Malfoy. Porém uma coisa eu sei. Responda: você gosta de ser torturado?**

**- Claro que _não_! - Draco surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.**

**- Exato. Ninguém gosta. E não é um louco psicopata que pode surgir do nada achando que tem direito de torturar as pessoas. É por isso que eu sigo em frente. Por meus amigos e pelas pessoas que eu amo. Não admitirei jamais que Voldemort cumpra suas ameaças. Nunca permitirei que ele torture algum dos meus amigos!**

**- Mas...**

**- Se é meu destino lutar com ele, que seja. Mas mesmo que você não aceite as pessoas nascidas Muggle, Malfoy, tem que concordar que isso não é motivo para que sejam torturadas e mortas.**

**Draco não disse nada. Era óbvio que não tinha argumentos para rebater a lógica da afirmação de Harry. Diante do silêncio, o moreno não teve opção à não ser continuar falando.**

**- Não vou dizer que do nosso lado não existe dor. Ah, ela existe, Malfoy. A dor de perder alguém importante. - Harry nunca se perdoaria pela morte de Sirius - A dor por assistir o sofrimento de pessoas inocentes... Sim, a dor está do lado de cá também... Ela sempre o acompanhará aonde quer que você vá.**

**- Então de que adianta escolher um lado?**

**- A diferença é que conosco você será livre.**

**- Pra que serve a liberdade quando se está morto? - Draco soou amargo.**

**- Você prefere ficar preso às loucuras de seu pai? Sabe que existe o risco de ser morto mesmo assim. Voldemort é imprevisível... Isso não é uma vida que valha a pena.**

**Draco estremeceu novamente ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas - Talvez eu não seja tão nobre, Potter. Talvez eu não queria arriscar meu pescoço para salvar o de outras pessoas...**

**- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. - Harry sorriu triste - Claro que ainda pode fugir, se tiver coragem suficiente para viver com sua consciência...**

**- E quem disse que eu tenho consciência? - Draco exclamou rindo.**

**Harry riu também, contagiado pelo tom divertido do Slytherin.**

**- Ei, Potter. Tem menos de três meses que você me azarou no expresso de Hogwarts... E me deixou preso na prateleira de bagagens!**

**- Ora, Malfoy! Não espere que eu peça desculpas por isso. Você estava me emboscando... Era você ou eu.**

**- Hnf. Por sua culpa meu pai foi preso... Eu só queria vingança.**

**- Minha culpa? Não seja ridículo... Eu não obriguei seu pai a ser um Comensal da Morte, muito menos a invadir o Ministério da Magia... Mas eu sei que ele já escapou. Comprou as pessoas certas, não foi?**

**Draco fez um careta.**

**- Você não tem medo?**

**Harry deu de ombros. Estava surpreso pela mudança de assunto.**

**- Deixe-me reformular a pergunta. Eu quase esqueci que você é o Cicatriz e que não teme a nada... Eu queria saber se você não tem medo de mudanças, sabe... Meu futuro está tão bem planejado... Você tem idéia do que eu precisaria enfrentar caso resolvesse aceitar sua oferta?**

**Harry prendeu a respiração. Estava quase lá. Estava quase conseguindo...**

**- Posso apenas imaginar. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: será tão difícil quanto permitir que as coisas continuem do mesmo jeito. Sabe que a tendência é piorar cada vez mais, não é?**

**- Muito Slytherin da sua parte, responder minha pergunta de forma tão esquiva.**

**- Se eu respondesse mais um 'não sei' acho que você me azararia.**

**Draco respirou fundo. Desviou os olhos de Harry e olhou para o montinho de grama que fizera e que já tinha um bom tamanho. Num gesto de impaciência deu um tapa no mato e espalhou tudo.**

**- Meu pai quer que eu comece o meu treinamento pra ser um Comensal da Morte... - Draco não entendia porque revelava aquilo para seu grande inimigo. Mas a verdade é que Potter parecia realmente se importar. Então... Azar, não havia muito a perder mesmo.**

**Harry Potter engasgou. - O que?**

**- O ano que vem é o nosso último em Hogwarts... Então já serei maior de idade e poderei receber a Marca Negra. Meu pai quer apenas acelerar as coisas. Você não faz idéia do quanto ele quer agradar a Você-Sabe-Quem.**

**- Mas... - Harry estava chocado. Draco era apenas um garoto! Como seu pai podia cogitar fazê-lo se tornar um assassino e um torturador de pessoas inocentes? Era terrível e abominável!**

**O simples pensamento de fazer Draco se macular com atos tão vis deixava o sangue de Harry em ponto de ebulição. Aquilo era inconcebível!**

**- Uma escolha? Potter, talvez eu não seja tão corajoso quanto você...**

**- Ah, mas você é mais corajoso do que pensa, Malfoy. Eu realmente acredito em você.**

**E aquela pequena frase causou um resultado tão impressionante e eficiente quanto um elaborado discurso. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam refletindo incredulidade e admiração.**

**- Você _acredita_ em mim?**

**- Sim.**

**Como se recebesse uma injeção de animo, o loiro se pôs em pé. Lançou um olhar penetrante ao Gryffindor e sorriu de lado.**

**- Está bem, Potter. Acabei de tomar uma decisão. Vou aceitar a proposta de meu pai... Vou começar esse treinamento para Comensal da Morte e me integrar às fileiras do Lord das Trevas.**

**A medida que as palavras de Draco penetravam na mente surpreendida de Harry Potter um gosto amargo tomava conta de sua boca. Seu coração se despedaçava de decepção e frustração.**

**Estivera tão perto... Tão perto de resgatar o Slytherin... Onde falhara?**

**Draco sorriu ainda mais ao ver a expressão de derrota no rosto de seu grande inimigo desde o primeiro ano. Saboreou a sensação por alguns segundos, mas então estendeu a mão querendo ajudá-lo a se levantar.**

**- Antes de responder a carta de meu pai vou falar com Dumbledore. O velho diretor poderia gostar de ter alguém entre as fileiras inimigas, não acha?**

**Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Draco estava... Draco estava se oferecendo para atuar como espião? Ele provavelmente não sabia de Snape...**

**E o loiro ainda dizia que não tinha coragem?**

**- Vai ficar aí com essa cara de bobo, Cicatriz? Já perdemos o primeiro tempo de aulas, não quero perder o almoço.**

**Harry sorriu em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão e aceitava a ajuda de Draco. O moreno estava feliz. Realmente feliz. Aquela era a sua primeira vitória. A primeira vitória verdadeira. E era tão significativa.**

**Draco segurou a mão de Harry por um segundo a mais do que o necessário, então soltou a mão morena e forte e dando as costas começou a se afastar.**

**- Já que você é o Intrometido Que Viveu talvez queira participar da conversa com Dumbledore.**

**Harry observou o loiro que se afastava lentamente. Hum... Lá estava Malfoy pedindo sua ajuda mais uma vez. Com certeza não queria enfrentar uma conversa com o Diretor sozinho. E já que fora tão longe, Harry não recuaria.**

**- Eu não perderia isso por nada, Malfoy. - a afirmação veio acompanhada por uma gostosa gargalhada.**

**- Dane-se, Cabeça Rachada. - apesar da ofensa Draco não soou irritado.**

**- Dane-se você, Furão. - provocou o mais alto.**

**- Ei! - agora sim o loiro soou muito, muito ofendido.**

**E a partir daquele dia, apesar de Dumbledore deixar claro o quanto era perigosa a missão, Draco Malfoy juntou-se ao lado da Luz, fazendo papel de espião junto com Severus Snape.**

Harry acordou sentindo o corpo todo dolorido. Odiava cada vez mais aquelas malditas transformações.

- Céus...

E pra ajudar tivera um sonho com o começo do sexto ano letivo. Um sonho agradável apesar de tudo. Não havia nada melhor em sua mente do que a lembrança de quando conseguira trazer Draco Malfoy para o seu lado.

Bem, com certeza havia outras lembranças tão boas quanto aquela, mas melhores... _Ah, dificilmente._

Resignado, estendeu o braço para onde sabia que tinha um criado mudo e tateou em busca de seus óculos. Depois pegou a varinha e conjurou uma roupa para si. Sempre que voltava a forma humana estava completamente nu. Era meio constrangedor...

Com um suspiro virou-se de lado na cama olhando na direção oposta a porta, onde sabia ter um leito igual ao seu, e onde encontrou sem surpresa alguma, uma serpente de belíssimas escamas prateadas.

Realmente não conhecia aquela espécie. E tinha a chance de observá-la pela primeira vez desde que aquela merda toda acontecera. Sim, era uma bela serpente, esguia e longa, toda enrosquilhada nos lençóis brancos.

Os olhinhos pequeninos miravam Harry de volta e brilhavam estranhamente, enquanto a língua bifurcada entrava e saia por entre as presas afiadas, certamente sondando os cheiros do ambiente.

Harry sentiu-se hipnotizado por aquele réptil. Ainda era difícil acreditar que era seu Draco, e ao mesmo tempo era tão semelhante. Aquele animal tinha um porte e tanto. Era assustador e belo...

O ex-Gryffindor ficaria admirando a serpente por muito tempo, se a mesma não se mexesse parecendo incomodada e balançasse a ponta da cauda com guizos como se pretendesse assustar Harry.

-** O que tanto olha, humano da testa rachada? - **uma voz sibilante e arrastada preencheu o silêncio do quarto.

Harry Potter arregalou os olhos e perdeu a fala.

_Parsel_! A serpente se comunicava com ele através de _Parsel_! Como pudera se esquecer daquele detalhe fundamental?

**

* * *

**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**

* * *

****Agradeço as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews: **Aniannka** (pois é, essa de Snape e Hermione quase me desanimaram, mas depois a gente se acostuma), **Samantha** (minha linda, você é toda a inspiração para esta fica continuar), **Nicolle** (Ah! A Luna... ela será a chave para desvendar a história!), **AnaGrangerPotter** (eu já tenho toda a história na minha cabeça! Só falta digitar...),, **LadyAnúbis** (com certeza esse é o melhor de todos os incentivos! Obrigado!), **ScheilaPotter** (obrigado por acompanhar esta fic também!) e **Maaya M.** (Oba! Você descobriu mais uma das minhas fics que não é m-preg).**

**A quem leu e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar reviews, o meu **obrigado** de coração! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem com a fic até o fim!**

Feliz Natal** a todos, meus amigos! Que tenham um ano novo maravilhoso, muita saúde e Paz... e que todos agüentem firme até dia 13 de julho... (surtando dia-após-dia)**

_QUEM GOSTA DE CASAIS EXÓTICOS_**: confiram minha fic Priore Encantato, feito especialmente para _Carol_ no AO da PSF!!**

**Pra terminar, desculpem o capítulo sem betagem. Eu estou em férias e queria postar logo. Quando a situação normalizar eu volto a enviar as fics para minhas betas **Samantha** (abraça) e **Paulili


	6. Capítulo 04

**Spatium**

-_04_-

_O ex-Gryffindor ficaria admirando a serpente por muito tempo, se a mesma não se mexesse parecendo incomodada e balançasse a ponta da cauda com guizos como se pretendesse assustar Harry._

_-__** O que tanto olha, humano da testa rachada? - **__uma voz sibilante e arrastada preencheu o silêncio do quarto._

_Harry Potter arregalou os olhos e perdeu a fala._

Parsel_! A serpente se comunicava com ele através de _Parsel_! Como pudera se esquecer daquele detalhe fundamental?_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Concentrando-se, Harry fixou o olhar de modo ainda mais penetrante no réptil:

- **Olá... Tudo bem?** - A emoção do ex-Gryffindor era tanta que lhe impedia de pensar no que falar.

- **Por que não estaria**? - a Serpente sibilou, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- **Claro... Porque não estaria, não é, Draco**?

- **Draco?** - veio a indagação arrastada - **Não sou um dragão. Sou uma Serpente**. **Existe uma grande diferença.**

- **E qual é o seu nome?**

- **Meu nome?**

A serpente desviou os olhos parecendo meditar.

- **Não se lembra, não é?**

- **Claro que me lembro...** - imediatamente o animal se defendeu e Harry não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele mentia. Era óbvio que não tinha idéia de qual era o próprio nome - **Só não quero te falar...**

Quase hipnotizado Harry levantou-se do leito e enrolou-se todo no lençol branco. Aproximou-se a passos decididos da outra cama. Draco apenas vigiou a movimentação com olhinhos brilhantes. Olhinhos negros brilhantes.

Com todo cuidado o ex-Gryffindor sentou-se no colchão, notando que a serpente agitava a cauda de modo hostil, porém permanecia imóvel... Provavelmente presa por um feitiço de proteção.

- **Pode confiar em mim.**

- **E porque eu deveria?** - os olhos negros não desgrudavam dos olhos verdes - **Você não me parece de confiança...**

O moreno tentou segurar o sorriso de crescer, mas foi impossível. Com certeza aquela serpente tinha uma semelhança muito peculiar com o antigo Draco Malfoy. Oh, sim, o bicho era realmente um Malfoy. Não se preocupava em dizer o que pensava, mesmo que ofendesse, magoasse ou gerasse ódio.

Intuiu que levaria tempo até ter a confiança total do réptil.

- **Posso chamá-lo de Draco, já que seu nome é um segredo?**

Draco pareceu pensar por um segundo e assentiu, num tom de voz chiado parecendo conceder um grande favor:

- **Pode**.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Harry estendeu a mão, disposto a tocar nas escamas que pareciam prata reluzente. Imediatamente a Serpente agitou a cauda de uma forma hostil e abriu a boca deixando as presas afiadas à mostra.

O Garoto Que Venceu parou o ato, ficando com a mão no ar.

- **Que pretende fazer, Humano?**

- **Ah... Eu ia... Tocar em você, apenas isso...** - Harry tentou passar alguma firmeza na voz, mas falhou. Estava a ponto de levar um bote, e não tinha a menor idéia da intensidade do feitiço que prendia a forma animal de Draco na cama.

Tinha que ter muito, muito cuidado.

A desconfiança aumentou, escurecendo ainda mais os olhos hostis da serpente:

- **Porque?**

"_Pense! Pense! Pense!_"

Harry sabia que estava em um momento crucial. Podia ser ali que conquistaria a confiança de Draco ou a perderia para sempre. Sentiu-se de volta ao inicio do sexto ano: um deslize seria terrível...

Como poderia convencer a serpente de que suas intenções eram as melhores possíveis? Como agir com um animal que...

Estava tudo errado! Não devia pensar daquela maneira! Aquela não era apenas uma serpente. Não era simplesmente uma serpente! Era Draco Malfoy, seu esposo, amigo e companheiro. O homem que amava e que por amor arriscara a própria vida.

E o que ele tinha de fazer para conquistar a confiança de um Malfoy?

Harry ficou muito sério e disse: - **Nunca vi escamas tão lindas antes. Parecem serem feitas de pedras preciosas. Por isso quis tocar...**

À medida que ia ouvindo aquelas palavras, a Serpente dava a nítida impressão de inflar e encher-se de orgulho. Os olhos negros brilharam e ela parou de agitar a cauda.

Vendo aquilo, Harry podia enxergar o antigo Draco Malfoy, sempre que recebia o elogio de algum membro da Ordem, por uma informação importante que conseguira, ou por uma ajuda em uma missão bem sucedida.

Draco Malfoy sempre seria arrogante e mimado, mesmo do lado da Luz. E seu egocentrismo podia ser quase considerado um defeito, pra alguém que não soubesse como lidar com ele...

Mas claro que Harry Potter sabia como usar o defeito em prol de si próprio, e sem que o amante percebesse, acabava sendo manipulado ao bel prazer do ex-Gryffindor. Não que Harry fosse maldoso ou exagerado, mas era como se dizia por aí... Pra conviver bem com um Slytherin, você tem que agir como um, ou pelo menos _tentar_...

- **Hunf. Claro que nunca viu nada igual, Humano. Eu sou **_**único**_

- **Meu nome é Harry...**

- **Harry?**

- **Sim. Agora que fomos devidamente apresentados, posso tocar em você?**

A serpente nem titubeou: - **Deixarei que aproveite essa **_**honra**_

Harry riu: - **Obrigado. Estou realmente honrado.**

A alegria virou tristeza e a emoção, angústia, no instante em que Harry tocou as escamas prateadas. Eram frias... Ásperas. Não havia o menor vestígio de calor nelas. Recriminou-se interiormente. O que ele esperava?

Draco não estava em sua forma humana. Era uma serpente. Naquele instante não era nada mais do que um réptil.

Harry observou os diminutos olhos negros fechados. O bicho parecia usufruir o toque... Estaria se recordando de algo? Achava familiar?

A Serpente parecia tão frágil naquele instante. Tão vulnerável e desprotegida. O pensamento fez o coração do moreno se apertar de tristeza. E com o sentimento veio a dor. Não dor física, mas emocional.

Ele sentia falta de Draco. Sentia faltava dos toques, do carinho e do aconchego que recebia do loiro. Precisava tanto dele! Do que adiantara vencer a guerra, derrotar Voldemort e chegar até ali, se tudo o que mais prezava e amava fora tirado de si?

Estava proibido, privado do contato com a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. A pessoa que se tornara toda sua inspiração... Dera-lhe a força que necessitava para vencer a guerra... E que fora transformado em um animal. Exótico e belo, mas ainda assim um animal.

- **Por que está fazendo isso?**

A pergunta surpreendeu Harry: - **Isso o que?**

- **Chorando...**

Surpreso, o moreno levou uma das mãos ao rosto, confirmando as lágrimas que faziam um percurso silencioso por seu rosto. Estava chorando e nem percebera. Deixara-se arrebatar pela emoção...

- **Desculpe... Foi você quem me emocionou...**

A serpente fechou os olhinhos redondos e assentiu.

- **Entendo. Tocar um ser raro como eu não é pra qualquer um. Ou melhor, simplesmente olhar para mim é uma dádiva imensurável... Por isso aquela humana também chorou.**

- **Humana?** - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Secou o rosto na blusa.

- **Sim, uma com os cabelos horríveis. Argh...**

- **Hermione...** - Harry balançou a cabeça de modo depreciativo. - **Ela está nos ajudando, Draco. Não fale assim dela.**

- **E quem disse que **_**eu**_** preciso da ajuda de um humano? Nem nos seus sonhos mais agradáveis, Testa Partida**.

Harry respirou fundo. Seria um longo caminho a trilhar, mas ele não desistiria. Não abriria mão de seu marido por nada desse mundo: - **Certo. Não precisa da ajuda de ninguém, Draco. Porque ela estava chorando?**

- **E como é que eu posso saber disso? Ela não falava minha língua, e eu não entendo esses resmungos humanos. A mulher veio, junto com um homem que parecia um Morcegão, e uma outra com cara de maluca. Eles já estavam aqui quando eu... Hum... Acordei...**

Harry logo associou o 'Morcegão' a Severus Snape, fazia muito sentido que o mestre de poções estivesse junto a sua esposa. Mas quem seria a outra com 'cara de maluca'?

- **Obrigado Draco. Vou atrás de Hermione e ver se descubro porque ela estava chorando.**

- **Hunf... Como se isso pudesse me interessar...**

O Garoto Que Venceu Sabia sorriu de leve. Não ia soltá-lo da cama ainda. Sentia ter que conquistar a confiança da serpente antes de deixá-la livre por aí. Podia ser perigoso, para o próprio Draco, com um gênio daqueles.

Os olhos verdes vasculharam o quarto todo. Finalmente encontrou um pijama azul escuro que parecia ser do seu tamanho. Vestiu rapidamente, tentando ignorar a diversão que brilhava nos olhinhos negros da serpente.

Assim que se vestiu adequadamente e saiu do quarto, Harry olhou de um lado para o outro. Onde estaria Hermione? Resolveu seguir para a sua direita. Avançou pelo estreito corredor até começar a ouvir uma voz exalta, porém conhecida.

Confiante avançou até a primeira porta a esquerda e depois de bater duas vezes entrou.

No mesmo instante Hermione calou-se e olhou surpresa para o moreno.

- Harry! Devia estar descansando!

- Estou bem, Mione. Já fiquei tempo demais deitado... - enquanto falava, Harry relanceava o olhar para Severus Snape e Luna Lovegood. - Olá, Severus... Luna.

- Potter.

- Harry! - a loira foi mais calorosa que o antigo professor.

- Porque está tão brava, Mione?

- Nada. Não era nada...

- Era sim, Hermione. - Severus cortou - Você perdeu a paciência com Lovegood pelas coisas que ela lhe apontou, e você não quer acreditar.

- Severus - a voz da ex-Gryffindor foi dura - Não espera que eu aceite que isso tem que ficar assim!

Desesperara, Hermione andou de um lado para o outro da sala. A confusão de Harry aumentou. Foi Snape quem resolveu clarear-lhe as idéias:

- Lovegood descobriu qual maldição lhe acertou, Potter. Foi uma de Morte, como bem desconfiamos, a _Antis Manumissio_. Magia Negra das mais proibidas.

Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar: - Como sabia disso, Luna?

- Meu pai tinha um acervo muito bom de reportagens, inclusive uma sobre Magia Negra em desuso. Quando vazou um boato sobre sua situação no Profeta Diário, resolvi investigar... Sabe, Harry, as Maldições de Morte são proibidas, mas é quase impossível castigar quem as usa. Papai era fascinado por elas...

Ignorando o discurso da loira, Harry voltou-se para Hermione: - Isso não é bom? Digo, saber qual Maldição nos atingiu? Assim podemos procurar um contrafeitiço.

Mione ficou rígida e desviou os olhos. Snape bufou irritado: - Foi isso que aprendeu em Hogwarts, Potter?

Harry ia dar uma resposta mal humorada, mas Luna impediu, ao anunciar num tom de voz de quem diz que a noite vai esfriar:

- _Antis Manumissio_ é uma das cinco maldições de morte que não tem contrafeitiço.

- Toda Maldição tem um contrafeitiço! - a voz de Hermione se esganiçou, elevando-se um pouco.

Luna apenas sorriu: - Inclusive a Avada Kedavra?

Hermione não se deu por perdida:

- Estamos falando das de Morte. Não das Imperdoáveis.

- Hermione, você disse que toda Maldição tem um contrafeitiço. Não especificou nada... - a loira sorria animada - Mas a _Antis Manumissio_ usa o último sopro de vida de quem a conjura. Geralmente as Maldições de Morte são chamadas assim porque _quase _levam a morte às pessoas que as conjuram.

Severus concordou balançando a cabeça: - Lovegood descreveu bem. Elas não são todas realmente mortais, exceto cinco. E a _Antis Manumissio_ entre elas.

- Mas porque? - Harry ainda não entendia completamente.

- Harry - a voz alegre de Lovegood se fez ouvir - A única pessoa que pode quebrar uma Maldição de Morte, é a pessoa que a lançou.

- E como no seu caso sabemos que foi o Lorde das Trevas... - Severus não completou a frase.

O Garoto Que Venceu sentiu uma tontura e uma fraqueza nas pernas. _Não!_

- Vê, Harry, amigo? Eu disse a Hermione que desistisse. Não há ninguém que possa quebrar essa maldição.

Desolado, o moreno fixou os olhos na amiga.

- Mione... Isso é verdade?

- Eu nunca desistirei, Harry! É óbvio que deve existir um contrafeitiço, e juro que vou encontrar!

- Era o que ela dizia para Lovegood antes de você chegar. - Snape limpou a garganta - Eu estou terminando uma poção que talvez ajude. E Hermione continuará a procurar um meio de quebrar a Maldição.

- E eu dizia que era tempo perdido. - Luna começou a brincar com o pingente de seu colar. - Não vão gostar de ir a fundo nisso. Maldições de Morte são magia negríssima. E a _Antis Manumissio_ é de longe a pior de todas...

- Luna, se você não quer ajudar, vá embora! - Mione disse tentando manter a calma.

- Hermione, ainda acho que é desperdício de tempo. Mas se você acredita mesmo que conseguirá dar um jeito nisso tudo. Acho que deviam começar pela África.

Hermione surpreendeu-se - O que? África?

- Meu pai pesquisou e descobriu que a _Antis Manumissio_ foi aperfeiçoada na África, pelos antepassados dos Turkanas. Eles são um povo recluso e vivem isolados. O Pasquim já fez uma reportagem sobre eles. Tentou na verdade.

- E o que descobriram?

- Nada. Meu pai quase foi morto ao se aproximar da vila onde viviam. Acabou desistindo e escrevendo sobre bruxos que nasceram de cogumelos. Dumbledore era um deles, sabiam?

Ninguém respondeu. Mas ela insistiu:

- Turkanas são agressivos, cruéis e anti-sociais. As piores Maldições e Feitiços com magia negra são atribuídos a eles. Desprezam os outros bruxos e se afastaram do convívio civilizado. São feras.

Hermione olhou para seu grande amigo. Harry estava encostado numa das paredes, abalado pelo choque da notícia que acabara de ter. Luna praticamente lhe afirmara que nunca mais veria Draco. Nunca mais o encontraria ou o tocaria. Jamais teria chance de olhar naqueles olhos grises ou provar dos lábios finos. A Esperança ainda estava presa na caixa, e ali ficaria para sempre... Não lhe restava nem mesmo um fiozinho de Luz.

_Nunca mais..._ Parecia tempo demais pra se viver.

Determinada, Hermione aproximou-se do rapaz e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Não desanime. Não se deixe vencer. Não _desista_. Eu não desisti de vocês. Nunca desistirei de vocês...

- Nunca...? - um riso amargo escapou da garganta de Harry. Ele sentia-se desesperado - Não é tempo demais, Mione?

Snape torceu os lábios e ia responder a altura, mas Hermione foi ainda mais rápida. Sorriu afável e tentou transmitir alguma força ao amigo, apertando-lhe o ombro com resolução.

- Eu vou pra África, Harry.

Completamente pasmo, o Garoto Que Viveu arregalou os olhos verdes: - O que disse?

- Se essa Maldição foi criada pelos Turkanas, eles devem ter a forma de quebrá-la. Eu irei à África e vou descobrir. Prometo.

- Será perigoso! - Luna afirmou.

- Ela não irá sozinha. - a voz rude de Snape quase fez a loira se encolher - É óbvio que irei com minha esposa.

- Não precisa, Sev... Eu...

- Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo. Aproveitarei para renovar meu estoque de plantas africanas. Com sorte encontro algumas raridades e, se conseguir mesmo encontrar os Turkanas, posso trocar conhecimento com eles.

Hermione sorriu e assentiu. Fazer aquela viagem ao lado de seu marido seria infinitamente melhor. Mais seguro.

- Eu também vou.

A voz carregada de decisão de Harry não surpreendeu a ninguém. Aqueles três conheciam o Garoto Que Viveu a tempo suficiente para saber que ele se arriscaria a tal viagem. E Hermione intuía que não conseguiria demovê-lo de suas idéias. Mas ainda assim tentou:

- Você sabe que se for, Draco irá também.

- Imaginei. Talvez seja melhor, Mione. Caso consigamos a cura, podemos conjurá-la o mais rápido possível.

Snape torceu o nariz: - Viajar com uma mulher, uma Serpente e um Lobo? Grande Salazar, isso será uma tragédia.

- Luna, você me envia tudo o que tiver sobre a _Antis Manumissio_?

- Tem bastante coisa. Passo-lhe via lareira na hora do almoço. Preciso ir...

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

A loira deu de ombros: - Quando tudo acabar, posso publicar essa história? Se forem mesmo até os Turkanas será incrível. Melhor que publicar a verdade sobre os Inomináveis.

Harry, Mione e Snape se entreolharam. Foi Harry quem pronunciou a dúvida de todos: - E qual seria essa verdade?

- Você não sabe? São todos Abortos. Usaram uma técnica Muggle de controle da mente (lavagem cerebral, acho) e dominaram o Ministério querendo vingança... Vou guardar essa história para outra ocasião. Adeus.

Hermione riu divertida enquanto Snape bufou.

- Ainda bem que ela veio aqui. Agora temos uma pista concreta. Se bem que... Se for verdade o que uma disse... - Harry apertou os olhos. Se nunca mais pudesse ver seu marido, então a vida não tinha mais sentido.

- Harry, sempre há uma luz. Sempre há uma saída. Só temos que encontrar a porta...

O moreno respirou muito fundo: - Sabe, Mione... Posso falar com Draco através de Parsel...

- Oh!

- Ele estava acordado, Potter?

- Sim. Nós conversamos, mas ele não se lembra de nada. Não se recorda de quem era... Tem apenas memórias de ser uma Serpente. Nem o nome dele...

- Já é alguma coisa, Harry. - a ex-Gryffindor consolou - Não deixe a tristeza te abater. Dou-lhe minha palavra de que farei o impossível para libertá-los dessa Maldição. Confie em mim, Harry.

- Eu confio!

- Então pare de fazer essa cara de tragédia, Potter. Começarei os preparativos para a viagem. Assim que tiverem alta do hospital iremos para a África.

Hermione apertou os lábios com força, intimamente concordando com o marido. Sim, iriam para a África, berço da magia mais selvagem, mais peculiar ainda hoje. Iriam de encontro ao desconhecido desbravando os segredos da terra que era considerada Mãe da Magia.

_África_.

Harry observou a resolução estampada na face de Mione e a dureza da face de Snape. A caixa fora aberta outra vez, e lá estava ela. Um fiozinho tênue e frágil, mas ainda assim... Esperança.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa, não sei nem como pedir desculpas pela imensa demora. Qualquer coisa que eu diga soará apenas enrolação. A verdade é que, como nas demais fics, eu já tenho um final pra Spatium. Mas esses dias caiu a ficha, e eu me dei conta de que talvez não seja um final assim tão feliz. Eu fiquei com um bico enorme, e a Tamy e a Sam resolveram me ajudar a mudar o fim. Obrigado meninas, pelas ótimas idéias, mas ainda não decidi o que fazer...

* * *

**Pra quem está acompanhando e comentando, meu sincero obrigado: **Lady Anubis** (concordo com você quando diz que somos sádicos, mas como resistir se o Pinhão é tão... tão... tudo de bom?), **Samantha** (abraça), **Maaya M**. (fomos salvos pelo parsel, minha linda. Ainda bem que o Draco vira uma serpente...), **Débora Dumbledore** (passou por aqui e deixou seu review! Que bom. Valeu!), **Nicolle Snape** (oi moça! Obrigado pelo coment. Mais uma que sentiu que o Parsel salvou o dia.), **DW03** (Sim, eles se esquecem de tudo quando viram animais. As últimas lembranças são as da forma humana. E os animais, no caso o Draco, hum... não vou contar! Obrigado pelo review!), **Dryade** (Oh, moça... que tristeza... não posso garantir o final feliz nessa fic... não, mesmo. Gomen... e obrigado pelo comentário), **Rafael1692** (Calma! Eu não quero você morto, nem ninguém. Não vou desistir dessa fic. Ela demora mas vém!), **Simca-chan** (suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas, moça? Se tiver mais alguma é só falar!), **Desaro347** (olá! Um rosto novo por aqui, obrigado pelo review, espero que continue acompanhando essa fic!) e **Isabelle Delacour

* * *

**Pra quem passou por aqui, valeu! A saga continua, devagar, mas sem parar! Agora vou correndo digitar I can see (...) Rsrsrs, Grande Salazar, estou me enrolando cada vez mais XD!**


End file.
